Moments
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Serie de momentos en la vida de Bucky alrededor de Steve y lo que siente por él. El resumen es pésimo, espero poder cambiarlo en el futuro. La historia empieza antes del Capitán América: el primer vengador. Conforme pasen los capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes de las películas.
1. I

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues este es mi primer trabajo largo dentro del fanfom. Espero poder ir subiendo los capítulos periódicamente. Por lo pronto aquí va el primero.

**I**

Bucky había empezado a tararear una melodía mientras se movía delante de Steve como si estuviese bailando con una chica. Sus pies se movían con seguridad mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente.

- Es fácil –le dijo a Steve con una sonrisa pícara-. La música te dice lo que tienes que hacer.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

- No es tan fácil.

- Sí que lo es –replicó deteniéndose-. Ven aquí, a mi lado.

A la tercera vez que negó con la cabeza, Bucky fue hasta él y le obligó a colocarse a su lado.

- Fíjate en lo que hago.

Dio igual que tararease la canción más lenta, o que buscase en la radio para asegurarse de que él no estaba llevando mal el ritmo. No importó nada de eso porque Steve simplemente no pillaba el paso. Finalmente y como medida desesperada, Bucky cogió a Steve y le colocó las manos sobre él como si fuese una dama.

- Vas a aprender a bailar –fue todo lo que dijo cuando Steve intentó negarse-. Sigue a mis pies.

Sin duda alguna algo tenía que funcionar muy mal en el cuerpo de Steve para que antes de mover un pie su amigo ya le había pisado. Pero Bucky no se rindió y se limitó a agarrarle mejor.

- Céntrate –le dijo con firmeza militar-. Imagina que soy la chica más bonita del mundo, la más delicada, ¿vale?

Bucky pensó a los pocos segundos que, si realmente hubiese sido la más frágil y delicada, Steve le habría roto los pies. Bufó y tomó la última medida; enseñarle cómo lo hacía el maestro. Recolocó la mano de Steve sobre su hombro y él puso su mano sobre su cintura.

- Aprende como se hace –le murmuró.

Notó como Steve negaba con la cabeza.

- Déjate llevar, es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Esperó unos segundos a que empezase otra canción en la radio y entonces empezó a bailar. Al principio Steve parecía no querer bailar con él, pero finalmente se relajó y permitió que Bucky le llevase el ritmo.

Bucky cerró los ojos entonces. Había algo en ese baile que le hacía sentir como si estuviese flotando. Sonrió para sí. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente bien entre sus brazos y, aunque ya le había pisado un par de veces, bailar con Steve era agradable. Balanceó su cuerpo levemente y Steve se dejó guiar.

Cuando la canción terminó Steve se separó de él y dijo que la sesión se había acabado.

- ¿Has aprendido algo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa amplia y levemente ladeada.

- Que hay que dejarse llevar por la música –contestó Steve yendo hacia la cocina.

Bucky asintió complacido, aunque sabía que a Steve le quedaba un largo camino para permitir que su cuerpo se moviese como debía. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue tras él. Había una cálida sensación que permanecía en su pecho que Bucky aceptó que era provocada por Steve, aunque no se paró a pensar en qué podía significar eso.

- Algún día encontrarás a la chica adecuada y me suplicarás por más clases de baile –le dijo.

Le había gustado bailar con Steve y quería repetirlo, aunque sabía que no sería porque Steve se lo pidiese. Ya le había costado aceptar aquella y, por lo que veía, no estaba pensando en una segunda.

- Quizás no le guste bailar –replicó.

- Estoy seguro de que le encantará, siempre te han gustado los retos Steve y estoy seguro de que la chica que encuentres será un reto.

Steve le miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Y le encantará bailar –hizo hincapié en la idea, sólo por molestar a su amigo.

Bucky se fue junto a la radio para seguir escuchando música y bailarla con una pareja imaginaria. Entre los pasos lentos de una melodía Bucky fue consciente de que su pareja invisible en su mente había tomado una forma muy concreta. No dijo nada ni intentó huir de esa imagen, acababa de bailar con su amigo, era normal que pensase en la última persona con la que había bailado. Por supuesto ignoró la sensación de opresión en su pecho al desear bailar algo tan romántico como aquella canción con él.

**Fin**

Pues esto es por el momento, los capítulos no serán muy largos en general, pese a esto espero que los disfruten.

Cualquier cosa, siempre pueden dejar un review con sus impresiones.

Hasta el próximo.


	2. II

Disclaimer: el Capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues aquí va el segundo capítulo (por llamarlo de alguna manera), como ya dije no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste.

**II**

Bucky Sonrió de medio lado completamente borracho. Buscó a Steve con la mirada, pero no le encontró. Aquel día se habían peleado y había acabado él solo allí. Intentó terminarse la cerveza, pero acabó derramándose el último sorbo sobre sí mismo, como si hubiese olvidado cómo beber. Quiso reírse de sí mismo, pero sabía que, si empezaba, se echaría a llorar.

Dejó unas monedas en la barra y se fue dando traspiés. Qué miserable podía ser la vida.

Hasta hacía dos días la vida era fantástica para él con Steve a su lado, sin embargo, esa noche pensar en Steve era una condena. Aún podía recordar la cara de asco que le había dedicado Molly al llamarle marica, como había torcido el gesto y se había lamentado porque había resultado que el guapo de los dos era un enfermo invertido al que le gustaba ponerse de rodillas.

Podía recordar también como había retirado su brazo cuando él había intentado coger su mano para negar sus palabras con una sonrisa seductora y segura, como si no le acabase de insultar en su cara. Pero Molly no se lo había permitido, no le había dado la posibilidad de negar sus palabras y defenderse de su acusación.

Y lo peor de la historia era que ese día había venido su hermano con cuatro grandullones más a darle una paliza y advertirle que no volviese a poner sus manos sobre su hermana o que se arrepentiría.

Molly había destruido lo mejor que tenía en su vida al restregarle en su cara lo obvio. Y con eso había provocado que el que Steve le curase las heridas se sintiese como algo sucio. No sólo sucio, sino peligroso. Bucky de repente había tenido miedo de mirar a Steve a los ojos, porque se negaba a la posibilidad de que pudiese encontrar un sentimiento que no debería estar ahí.

Bucky no tenía problemas con ese tipo de gente, su vecino Peter era uno de ellos, le había visto con un hombre varias veces y sabía que no había problema con eso. Peter era una buena persona, no había nada de malo en eso. Bucky era más del tipo que dejaba vivir a las personas tranquilamente su vida mientras no se metiesen en la suya. Pero sabía que había muy pocos como él. Había visto a su vecino llegar tambaleándose a casa a causa de las palizas que le habían dado simplemente por ser cómo era, incluso una vez le había escuchado hablar de la cárcel. Peter había tenido que lidiar con mucho odio. Y Bucky no pensaba permitir que Steve pasase por lo mismo que él.

No era lo mismo meterse con un par de matones que habían sido descorteses con una señorita que enfrentarse a un grupo de hombres armados con palos, porque esa gente siempre llevaba algo consigo para asegurarse el hacer daño. Bucky los había visto alguna vez por las calles buscando a la siguiente víctima, y contra eso no podía defender a Steve. No era tan fuerte.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Steve que le miró seriamente.

- Encima llegas borracho –bufó yendo hasta él para ayudarle a entrar en la casa.

Bucky quiso huir, pero en ese estado era imposible zafarse de Steve que le había agarrado con fuerza y ya le estaba llevando a la habitación.

- Estás hecho un desastre.

Llegaron a la habitación y Steve le dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Se supone que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar –le recordó.

Bucky asintió sin querer mirarle a la cara. Steve al notar su actitud suspiró.

- No sé que he hecho –empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en su cama a su lado-, pero lo siento. No debería… no… -Steve suspiró una vez más-. Ni siquiera sé por qué te tengo que pedir perdón, pero lo siento.

Bucky le miró entonces sin respiración, casi se ahogó al no ser capaz de hacer funcionar sus pulmones de nuevo. Por varios segundos se dedicó a observar a Steve en la oscuridad. Creyó ver bajo la luz que le proporcionaba la luna el temido brillo en los ojos de Steve, pero también vio inocencia en ellos, e ignorancia. Suspiró e intentó encontrar fuerzas.

- No has hecho nada malo –replicó con la voz pastosa a causa del alcohol-. Soy idiota… perdóname…

Su cerebro no funcionaba como debía y le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para formar frases con sentido. Cuando vio que Steve iba a decir algo colocó sus dedos sobre su boca.

- Cállate –murmuró apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro-. Estaba enfadado porque he perdido una pelea. Perdóname…

Había perdido contra sí mismo. Debería haber seguido siendo ignorante de sus propios sentimientos porque así habría sido la mejor manera de evitar aquel dolor que se iba extendiendo por su pecho y que sabía que jamás le abandonaría. Se había destruido su futuro brillante junto a alguna dama, después de aquel día jamás podría olvidar a Steve.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

Se abrazó a su amigo sintiéndose completamente derrotado, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza en el futuro. Steve seguía siendo un ignorante y Bucky estaba seguro de que, si tenía cuidado, jamás se daría cuenta de nada, sólo debía encontrar a la chica adecuada para él.

- Sólo necesito dormir.

Sólo necesitaba una noche para enterrar lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su ser. Al día siguiente volvería a sonreír a Steve y todo volvería a estar en su sitio para Steve.

**Fin**

Esto fue todo por el momento, espero que les guste ^^ Como siempre me despido esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones o lo que sea, siempre se agradecen. El siguiente debería estar en unos días.

_Agradecimientos:_ EloraP, Yaikaya.

Hasta el próximo!


	3. III

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, ya me gustaría tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues aquí va la tercera parte de este fic, he tenido varias dudas con esta parte, pero al final he decidido dejarla así, espero que les guste.

**III**

Bucky agarró a Steve y le empujó contra la pared. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. Estaba aterrorizado ante el simple pensamiento de que Steve se metiese en esa pelea porque sabía que no sería capaz de evitar que saliese mal parado. Bucky conocía sus posibilidades y, aunque Steve no quisiese ser consciente de su fuerza, Bucky sí lo era y no le iba a permitir entrar.

- ¿Qué haces Bucky? –le dijo mirando nervioso al callejón.

- Esta vez no Steve –le dijo serio.

Escucharon a lo lejos un gemido ahogado acompañado de un golpe seco. Steve se intentó liberar de su agarre, pero Bucky no le soltó.

- Te vas a quedar aquí y me vas a dejar a mí solo encargarme de esto.

- No pienso huir…

- No puedes huir de una pelea en la que nunca estuviste –le cortó-. Joder Steve… esto no es defender el honor de una dama o la bandera de tu país, esto es distinto.

Bucky se encogió al escuchar el grito resonar.

- Déjame.

Pero no le dejó.

- Voy a ir solo. Me vas a dejar ir solo. Voy a hacer lo que pueda y tú vendrás cuando se hayan ido para ayudar al pobre que está ahí.

- No lo entiendes Bucky…

- ¡Joder!

Bucky volvió a empujarle contra la pared con más fuerza que antes.

- Eres tú quien no lo entiende, si te metes ahí y te señalan ya no podrás volver a salir a la calle como hasta ahora. Serás un invertido…

- Yo no…

- Da igual Steve, estarás expuesto y yo no podré estar ahí siempre –le dijo con voz aterrada-. No me pongas en la situación de tener que golpearte a ti también para dejarte KO, o exponerme a la posibilidad de que un día aparezcas medio muerto en un callejón. Por favor… –suplicó casi sin aire.

Steve tuvo que notar el miedo en su voz, el terror en su mirada porque entonces dejó de intentar liberarse y miró fijamente a Bucky. Steve asintió entonces y le dejó ir solo a pelearse contra aquellos tipos.

Bucky era conocido por andar salvando a Steve, por meterse en peleas que no eran las suyas por el simple hecho de no poder soportar como le pegaban a alguien que no podía defenderse. Por lo que el ir a ayudar a un jovencito lleno de sangre no sería visto como algo que pudiese significar que era otro más de su clase. Además salía con demasiadas chicas y varias de ellas habían comentado el placer que suponía estar en su compañía. Bucky se sentía fuera de peligro. Lo único que tenía en su contra era Molly, y la chica vivía lo suficientemente lejos como para que nada de lo que pusiese decir le afectase, además estaba seguro de que no querría que nadie se enterase de que había estado con un enfermo invertido y le había besado.

Pero Steve era distinto, él no salía demasiado, no había chicas suspirando por él. Además era un chico bajito para su edad y si se fijaban en él empezarían a ver rasgos que considerarían femeninos: como sus pestañas o sus labios… Steve no tenía la protección con la que él contaba.

Llegó con su sonrisa socarrona y dijo cualquier estupidez sobre pegar a la gente más débil en callejones oscuros. No les dio tiempo a explicar sus motivos cuando dio el primer puñetazo. No quería que pensasen que paraba la paliza a sabiendas de que era el otro chico, era más fácil si simplemente pensaban que era un defensor de los débiles.

Bucky se llevó varios palos, pero al menos se fueron y dejaron al pobre chaval solo finalmente.

- Gra… gracias… -dijo con dificultad.

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes.

Hizo un gesto para que Steve se acercase. Al verle llegar corriendo sonrió porque al final no había venido a meterse en la pelea. A diferencia de él mismo, Steve habría defendido los derechos de aquel muchacho de estar con quien quisiese. Había conseguido evitar un problema.

- ¿Estáis bien?

Bucky asintió moviendo la cabeza mientras suspiraba aliviado. Steve jamás entendería lo agradecido que estaba con él por no meterse en una pelea. Jamás sabría cómo había respirado en aquel instante al saber que estaba a salvo. Jamás comprendería lo que significaba para él que esa noche le hubiese escuchado.

- Ayúdale a él –dijo intentando levantarse-. ¿Dónde vives…?

- Matt.

- ¿Dónde vives Matt?

Llevaron a Matt a su casa y le dejaron en la puerta. Durante el camino Matt le dio las gracias más veces de las que Bucky podía contar. Y al llegar a su puerta les miró seriamente y Bucky supo lo que iba a decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada –dijo Steve con una sonrisa dulce-. A nadie debería importarle con quién pasas tu tiempo.

Bucky asintió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Matt volvió a darle las gracias aunque Steve le dijo que no hacía falta.

- Cuídate –se despidieron.

Meses más tarde Bucky se enteró de que habían apresado a un joven que vivía por allí cerca. No hizo falta demasiado para que Bucky supiese que se trataba de Matt, también supo que en comisaría se había llevado algunos palos. Miró a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras decían que se lo tenía merecido sin decir nada. Tuvo que disculparse unos momentos para ir al baño, todo culpa de la cerveza se excusó, y casi se echó a llorar al pensar en que ese podría haber sido Steve si le hubiese dejado inmiscuirse en aquella pelea. Durante un minuto tuvo que concentrarse en respirar hondo y alejar el miedo de su mirada. Cuando volvió habían cambiado el tema, pero dio igual, a Bucky no se le olvidó la forma en la que todos se habían reído de aquel pobre chaval y cómo él había sido incapaz de decir nada a su favor. No era mejor que ellos. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, pero pensó en que merecía la pena si conseguía salvar a Steve de todo aquello.

Aquel día miró a Steve e intentó que no viese el miedo en sus ojos.

- ¿Te parece que salgamos esta noche? –le propuso intentando sonar casual-. El otro día conocí a unas chicas muy simpáticas y sé adónde suelen ir en las noches.

Cuando vio como Steve se encogía de hombros le sonrió.

Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, tanto miedo… Había que tener tanto cuidado en esos días y cada vez era más fácil para él el ser consciente de lo que le pasaba a la gente como él. Debía cuidar de Steve y mantenerle alejado de ese mundo. Jamás se perdonaría que le pasase algo porque él no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Steve debía encontrar a una buena chica lo más pronto posible. Quizás entonces él podría dejar el miedo atrás y volver a respirar sin sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que, sobre todo en las noches, le ahogaba mientras pensaba en Steve.

**Fin**

Bueno, he intentado abarcar todo este tema de la homofobia por aquella época en la que no sólo se perseguía sino que era ilegal, por lo que ser señalado como tal era peligroso en varios aspectos. Así que el pobre Bucky va a pasarlo bastante mal por él y más por Steve.

_Agradecimientos:_ EloraP, Yaikaya, why a name.

Ya me despido con la promesa de subir pronto el siguiente y siempre esperando sus opiniones.

Hasta el próximo!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, mi capacidad de creación es mucho más limitado.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, no sé qué ha pasado con mi tiempo en estos días. Eso sí, espero que la espera merezca la pena. Que lo disfruten.

**IV**

Bucky sólo podía dar las gracias a Steve por ser tan inocente y no ser capaz de plantearse la realidad en la que vivía. Así era más fácil arrastrarle a dobles citas que terminarían en decepción. Era fácil manipularle y alimentar su obsesión de encontrar a la chica adecuada. Aquello era lo correcto, se repetía día tras día. Si tenía que ser manipulador por Steve, lo sería. Estaba dispuesto a ser malo por él. No era una excusa, pero era su razón.

De todos modos, desde que descubriese su propio secreto no había estado haciendo las cosas más correctas. El amor había venido con el deseo sexual y, algunas noches, cuando escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Steve, no podía evitar meter la mano dentro de su pantalón para masturbarse pensando en su mejor amigo. Se tocaba con lentitud, como si fuese Steve quien lo hacía, porque Bucky sabía que así es cómo Steve le tocaría; con lentitud y delicadeza. Cuando lo hacía así, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, le daba tiempo a la culpa y al miedo, y no llegaba a correrse. Se encogía sobre sí mismo con una sensación de suciedad que soportaba hasta la mañana siguiente que iba corriendo a la ducha.

Otras noches, las que menos, Bucky se tocaba desesperado, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Esas noches iba corriendo al baño para correrse y no dejar ninguna prueba en el colchón ni las sábanas. A la mañana siguiente no podía mirar a Steve y se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer aquello, cómo le había hecho eso a Steve en su mente.

Esas noches solía ahogar el llanto contra la almohada y rezaba por Steve mientras se condenaba a sí mismo por exponerse de aquella manera ante él. Lloraba porque el amor no debería sentirse así, tan angustiante. Lloraba porque tenía miedo incluso de su sombra. Lloraba porque se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Lloraba porque él quería ser bueno para Steve.

Algunas mañanas Steve le miraba a los ojos y le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Bucky se encogía de hombros y le decía que no sabía a qué se refería. Y mentía, una y otra vez mentía porque no veía otra forma de salir de todo aquello y proteger a Steve.

La mayoría de las veces quería terminar con todo, pero sabía que no podía. No podía por Steve. ¿Quién evitaría que se metiese en más peleas de las que su cuerpo podía soportar? ¿Quién le cuidaría cuando estuviese enfermo?

Los días que empezaban entre lágrimas podían empeorar cuando escuchaba a sus compañeros de trabajo comentar el triste futuro de Matt. ¡Cómo le insultaban entre risas! Y Bucky aguantaba como podía intentando que nadie notase el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo.

Un día que el taller tuvo que cerrar temprano por un problema de electricidad Bucky se encontró con su vecino Peter que cargaba con unas cajas. Si alguien podría entender su situación era Peter. Se acercó y se ofreció a ayudarle, Peter rechazó su ayuda al principio, pero al escuchar a Bucky se lo pensó.

- Insisto –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Su vecino debió de intuir algo porque entonces asintió y le pasó una caja. Bucky le conocía desde que era pequeño, siempre le había visto solo por el barrio y, cuando había crecido, había escuchado una serie de rumores que habían acabado siendo ciertos. Bucky sabía lo que era y las preferencias que tenía, pero siempre le había dado igual. Peter había sido siempre amable y un buen cristiano, a Bucky le daba igual lo que dijesen las monjas y los curas. Él era la única persona a la que podía acudir en ese instante.

Al llegar a casa, Peter le ofreció una bebida.

- Cerveza –pidió Bucky.

- ¿No eres un poco joven?

- Ya me he emborrachado más veces de las que puedo contar con las manos –replicó con una sonrisa confiada.

Peter asintió y le pasó una mientras él se abría la suya. Sólo habían dado un par de sorbos cuando Peter le preguntó qué es lo que quería. Bucky dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y le miró fijamente. No se sentía preparado para esa conversación aún. Le habría gustado haberse terminado esa cerveza antes, sentir un poco más de alcohol por su sistema. Se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo empezar.

Bucky no sabía qué es lo que debería decir exactamente, si hablarle sobre cuándo había empezado todo, hablarle de Molly y sus acusaciones, o decirle que era cómo él simplemente. Habría estado bien haber bebido más antes, quizás el alcohol le habría envalentonado para decir en voz alta todo aquello de lo que huía todos los días. Bucky jamás había dicho nada de aquello a nadie, ni a sí mismo, cuando las palabras empezaban a tomar forma en su cabeza entraba en pánico y se esforzaba en pensar en otra cosa. Por supuesto era bien consciente de lo que pasaba, de lo que sentía, pero no permitía que ese sentimiento tomase forma, hasta el momento había podido sobrevivir enterrándolo en lo más hondo de su ser.

No sabía qué decir, sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios las palabras salieron sin control.

- Estoy enamorado de Steve –dijo en un sollozo agónico.

Después de tanto tiempo lo había dicho. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, se abrazó a Peter y empezó a llorar. Desde que toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado Bucky se había sentido solo. Siempre había estado Steve, pero en aquella ocasión no había podido contar con su apoyo porque él era parte del problema y quería mantenerlo al margen por su bien.

Abrazado a Peter, que le había correspondido el gesto, fue consciente de la soledad en la que había estado viviendo. Un poco de compañía se sentía bien, alguien en quien poder confiar se sentía bien.

Le habló entonces del miedo, de lo que sentía cada vez que iba al lado de Steve hablando tranquilamente y colocaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro entre risas, el miedo que sentía cuando era consciente de que quizás, quizás, fuese un toque excesivo entre dos amigos. Le habló también de lo terrible que se sentía la posibilidad de ser correspondido, del Infierno que eso podría suponer porque si Steve le decía que le quería, Bucky sabía que sería débil y le aceptaría. Le habló de la agonía en la que se ahogaba en las noches cuando soñaba con Steve en situaciones que distaban mucho de ser amistosas. Le habló de todo lo que sentía entre lágrimas y Peter le escuchó.

- ¿Cuándo se va el miedo? –preguntó desesperado.

Bucky odiaba el miedo. Bucky no podría soportar vivir así toda su vida, lleno de miedo y aterrorizado por hacer algo indebido.

- No quiero seguir teniendo tanto miedo –sollozó aferrándose a la camiseta de su vecino.

Peter le acarició la cabeza sintiendo pena por el muchacho, la misma pena que sentía por sí mismo todas las noches cuando sólo podía dar las gracias por haber aguantado un día más.

- El miedo nunca se va –le dijo al cabo de unos segundos-, nunca desaparece.

Bucky alzó su mirada azul para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Peter llenos de consternación y sinceridad.

- Simplemente te acostumbras a él.

Al escucharle Bucky escondió su rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando durante varios minutos más. Si Peter quería preguntarle algo sobre Steve, se aguantó las ganas. Bucky era un chico listo y estaba seguro de que sabría cómo manejarse, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ya había pasado lo peor, ya había pasado la negación. Se acostumbraría a vivir con eso, como lo había hecho él.

**Fin**

Esperaba haberlo subido antes, pero en verano siempre hay menos tiempo, no sé por qué las horas se me escapan y al final del día no sé qué he hecho con mi vida. A ver si el siguiente no tarda tanto.

_Agradecimientos_: Yaikaya, Draconiforss.


	5. V

_Disclaimer:_ El Capitán Améica no me pertenece, ya me gustaría tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Bueno, liada como siempre en verano, pero he conseguido sacar un rato para subir el siguiente. Espero que para la semana que viene tenga el próximo y tarde un poquito menos, pero no prometo nada.

Sin más, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**V**

Bucky se sintió egoísta al ver el 4F en la hoja de Steve. No iría a la guerra, lo que significaba que estaría a salvo en casa. Sabía las ganas que tenía de ir a la guerra, cómo sentía que era su deber, sin embargo, Bucky sólo podía sentirse aliviado. También sabía que era injusto para Steve, que merecía estar allí, pero si lo pensaba sólo podía suspirar.

Al ver la cara de Steve al entrar en la casa se preocupó. Estaba roja y respiraba de forma irregular.

- ¿Steve…? –le llamó preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

Steve le miró enfadado.

- Claro que no estoy bien, me han rechazado Buck… no me permiten alistarme –añadió cómo si jamás se hubiese esperado aquello.

Bucky no dijo nada, eso era algo con lo que él contaba. ¿Qué podría hacer un asmático en el campo de guerra cuando hubiese que salir corriendo? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien con la salud tan delicada cuando un simple resfriado a causa del frío podría matarle? ¿Qué podría llevar alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño y enclenque? Eso es todo lo que el mundo pensaría al verle, pero ellos no le habían visto levantarse una y otra vez del suelo, no le habían visto luchar por lo que creía. No veían a Steve como realmente era. Pese a sus pensamientos, Bucky no dijo nada porque también sabía que, si Steve iba a la guerra, no sobreviviría.

- Yo merezco estar ahí, y lo sabes.

Bucky sabía que lo merecía, pero no podía porque todo el mundo al verle pensaría que más que una ayuda sería un estorbo, en parte lo sería, pero tampoco dijo aquello.

- Merezco la oportunidad de ayudar.

Bucky asintió, lo sabía.

- Aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer –dijo entonces.

Steve le dedicó una mirada indignada, ya sabía qué trabajos podría desempeñar allí y eso podría hacerlo hasta un niño de cinco años.

- No es tan malo Steve…

- ¿Qué no es tan malo? Claro que lo es Bucky. Es peor. Me niegan la posibilidad de ayudar. ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieses como el mundo se desmorona y no pudieses hacer nada porque todos piensan que eres débil e inútil?

Bucky le escuchó sin decir nada, sabía lo que se sentía al ver que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Lo sabía perfectamente. La única diferencia era que la gente pensaría que él era un pecador pervertido y enfermo de la peor calaña, no un inútil.

De repente vio como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Steve. Era una lágrima llena de rabia y frustración.

- No merezco ser menos que nadie Buck…

Bucky se sintió culpable al sólo ser capaz de pensar en que Steve estaría a salvo. Se sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

- No eres menos que nadie –le dijo.

- No es lo que dice este papel…

Bucky le quitó el papel de las manos.

- ¿Qué importa lo que diga un papel? Tú vales mucho más que la mayoría de los soldados que van a ir al frente Steve. Mucho más.

Steve quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder replicarle, Bucky le estaba abrazando.

- Nunca olvides cuanto vales Steve, pero tienes que aceptar que no tienes un cuerpo acorde a tu fuerza de espíritu.

Steve quiso soltarse del agarre al escucharle.

- En las guerras muere gente, no tengas prisa por morir.

Sabía que ese no era el problema para Steve, quizás no se hubiese planteado esa posibilidad, cegado como estaba en ir al frente para ayudar. Pero Bucky sí lo había pensado, cuando había estado haciendo las pruebas físicas lo había pensado detenidamente. No quería morir, pero podía soportar la posibilidad de no volver. Sin embargo, se le hacía mucho más difícil pensar en Steve.

- Cuando termine la guerra quiero tener un sitio al que volver.

- Eso no tiene sentido Bucky –replicó molesto-. Esta casa…

Bucky se aferró más a él.

- No sé cómo debes sentirse exactamente Steve –dijo con voz suave-. Pero sé que yo estoy aliviado –se sinceró.

- ¿Me crees tan débil?

Bucky negó con la cabeza, no era eso.

- Una bala puede matar a cualquier hombre Steve. Acepta que ese 4F… quiero tener un hogar al que volver cuando acabe la guerra –repitió.

Steve dejó de intentar soltarse cuando volvió a escucharle decir aquello, como si finalmente entendiese que Bucky lo que realmente quería decir era que quería tener alguien a quien volver cuando todo acabase, que no quería perderle. La palabra hogar no se refería a la casa precaria en la que vivían, sino al hecho de que Steve estuviese en ella.

- Sabes que voy a seguir intentándolo –dijo Steve más relajado.

Bucky asintió.

- Lo sé. Yo seguiré suspirando aliviado cada vez que te rechacen.

Los dos dejaron claras sus intenciones y las respetaron.

El día que le dijeron a Bucky que se iba, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía un poco de miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte, pero no le preocupó, era fácil sobreponerse a él. Era algo normal, un miedo que podía combatir fácilmente. Mucho más fácil que el que sentía cuando miraba a Steve volver de la calle con un 4F, o cuando iban juntos a su última cita doble antes de que él tuviese que irse.

Cuando se fue por la mañana pensó en Steve, quizás podría haberle dicho lo que sentía… negó con la cabeza, había posibilidades de volver con vida de la guerra y no pensaba exponer a Steve por el temor de morir.

**Fin**

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Espero en unos días subir el siguiente, como ya dje. Y ya sólo despedirme pidiendo sus opiniones, son vida para mí.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, alessa-vulturi, why a name.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: el Capitán América no me pertenece, mi cerebro no da para tanto.

Y nada, después de más tiempo del que debería, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo. La facultad me va a volver loca, así como los profesores que me ignoran. Con suerte no me quitará tanto tiempo para subir el próximo.

**VI**

La guerra resultó ser casi exactamente como siempre se la había imaginado. Era sucia, fría y solitaria. Bucky estaba rodeado de buenos hombres, se reía con ellos, comía con ellos y dormía con ellos, pero eso no era suficiente para dejar de sentirse solo. Siempre estaban juntos, pero era difícil alejarse de la soledad del corazón. Todos se afanaban por esconder el miedo que sentían. Hablaban sin decir nada realmente. Sólo eran sinceros cuando hablaban de amor, cuando se daban esas charlas Bucky se sentía realmente cómodo porque era entonces cuando menos solo se sentía, era entonces cuando se creaban lazos de amistad.

A Bucky le gustaba escucharles hablar de sus familias, de lo mucho que echaban de menos a sus padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas… era agradable. Y era bonito cuando suspiraban recordando a las chicas que habían dejado atrás y a las que deseaban abrazar. Bucky no solía hablar demasiado sin embargo.

- Soy huérfano –decía cuando le preguntaban-. Perdí a mis padres hace demasiado tiempo.

No lo decía con pena, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir lamentándose por la pérdida de dos personas a las que apenas recordaba. Bucky guardaba la sensación de que había querido mucho a sus padres, pero poco más quedaba de aquello, quizás el suave murmullo de una nana que solía tararear en las noches antes de dormir, si es que lo lograba.

Tampoco intervenía demasiado cuando hablaban de sus chicas.

- No me espera nadie –solía ser su respuesta cuando le preguntaban-. Ninguna ha llegado a robarme el corazón todavía.

En esos momentos quería hablar de Steve, pero sabía que no era demasiado oportuno hablar del mejor amigo de uno cuando otros hablan entre suspiros de cómo les encantaría volver a sentir los labios de sus amadas.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que podía hablar de Steve, cuando la gente le preguntaba si no tenía nada en Brooklyn, si su vida era tan solitaria como parecía.

- Tengo un buen amigo allí –contestaba resuelto-. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, es como un hermano –añadía con una sonrisa.

Si le daban la oportunidad contaba alguna anécdota, sobre todo comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba defender las causas justas.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? –le preguntaron.

Bucky sonrió con cierto amargor.

- Podría empezar diciendo que tiene asma y ya no haría falta añadir más.

Bucky no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados porque le echaba de menos y sabía lo mucho que él deseaba estar allí, pero también se sentía aliviado porque estaba seguro de que no moriría en aquella guerra.

- Pero le habría encantado luchar por su país.

Poder hablar a veces de Steve era agradable, sin sentirse culpable ni temer decir algo inapropiado. Aquello era lo único bueno que había encontrado entre todo aquel caos de la guerra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía aprensión cuando hablaba de Steve.

Aquello no significaba que no tuviese miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrirle. La guerra era algo horrible y estaba llena de muerte, había muchas posibilidades de que no volviese y aquello era difícil de sobrellevar, pero no era igual a todo lo que había tenido que pasar en Brooklyn. No era como el pánico que sentía al retirar la mirada de Steve por miedo a que le pillasen. Más que miedo a la muerte, le tenía respeto, le hacía ser más cauto, mucho más cuidadoso, como cuando miraba a Steve, pero en esas ocasiones su corazón no se aceleraba ni sentía ganas de vomitar porque su estómago no aguantaba más la presión. Se sentía libre. Aquel miedo sí era aceptado y se sentía bien por poder sentir algo así por primera vez sin que viniese acompañado de la vergüenza.

Era libre.

**Fin**

Y nada, otro más subido. Como ya he dicho, espero subir el siguiente en pocos días. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, why a name


	7. VII

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo un cerebro tan privilegiado, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, he tardado de más en publicar el siguiente… mi ordenado está chungo por lo que está en proceso de recuperación, de ahí la tardanza. Espero que merezca la pena.

**VII**

Cuando fue capturado lo primero que pudo hacer Bucky fue dar las gracias a Dios por no haber permitido que Steve pudiese ir a la guerra. Ser capturados por HYDRA era sinónimo de estar muertos, Bucky era perfectamente consciente de ello. Pero estaba bien, lo entendía y aceptaba.

Pasaron los días en los que esperaba su final, pero HYDRA parecía no tener prisa por deshacerse de ellos. Algunas veces se llevaban a uno de ellos, pero jamás volvían. Bucky intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo que les pasaba, era mejor ser ignorante y evitar pensar las horribles posibilidades. Cuando se sentía más desesperado pensaba en Steve, con la mayoría de los hombres en el frente era difícil que se metiese en problemas.

Le gustaba pensar en Brooklyn, en sus calles desoladas mientras Steve paseaba por ellas intentando ayudar. Seguramente estaría enfadado, pero eso era mejor que estar allí con él. Y pensar que Steve siempre le había dicho que él moriría antes con alguna de sus enfermedades… Qué hermosa podía ser la vida al haberle evitado el tener que ver su amigo agonizar por alguna de sus dolencias. Que hermosa podía ser la vida al haberle evitado a Steve esa pesadilla.

Llegó el día en el que el científico Zola vino a por alguien nuevo. Le gustaba seleccionarlos él mismo. Y se fijó en él. Bucky pudo sentir como sus ojos redondos brillaban al encontrarse con los suyos y supo que era el siguiente.

Le arrastraron fuera de la celda y le ataron a una cama. Bucky no sabía lo que querían de él, le hacían preguntas, pero no querían información sobre las tácticas americanas. No realmente. Le inyectaron líquidos y experimentaron con su cuerpo. A veces le hacían cortes, o le golpeaban, pero no era para torturarle. Le preguntaban qué sentía, pero él sólo respondía lo único que para él era aceptable decir. Rango, nombre completo y número de placa.

- Sargento James Buchanan Barnes 32557038 –murmuraba a todas horas.

De él sólo obtuvieron esas palabras y gritos.

A veces pensaba en Steve. Cuando no podía más pensaba en él. Era el único placer que encontraba esos días, pensar en él. Los ratos que le dejaban tranquilo fantaseaba con la posibilidad de volver a verle. A veces pensaba en aquel último día juntos, debería haberle dicho lo que sentía, había sido muy inocente al pensar en la posibilidad de volver vivo. Esos momentos de soledad eran suficientes para poder luchar contra el dolor. Podía cerrar los ojos tranquilo y abandonarse a la única persona que importaba. Esos momentos eran los mejores para morir porque la última persona que cruzaba su mente era Steve.

Bucky pensaba mucho en la muerte, sin embargo, siempre despertaba entre gritos cuando los científicos volvían. Una parte de sí mismo seguía luchando por aguantar un día más con la vana esperanza de ser rescatado. A veces lloraba delante de aquellos hombres y de Zola que le sonreía.

- Eres el mejor –le decía mientras él lloraba -. Cuando termine contigo no volverás a llorar. No habrá más dolor –añadía sin saber que Bucky no lloraba por eso.

Lloraba porque la esperanza no le dejaba marchar, porque nadie vendría a rescatarle y porque jamás volvería a ver a Steve y tenía que conformarse con su recuerdo. Bucky soportaba bien el dolor, se estaba acostumbrando a él, pero no soportaba como la esperanza se había aferrado a su corazón y le impedía dejar de luchar. Estaba cansado de vivir.

- Eres el elegido.

Zola se había vuelto una mancha borrosa a causa de las drogas, pero podía seguir viendo su desagradable sonrisa. Y no quería darle la satisfacción de verle llorar más, pero estaba agotado y aquella pesadilla no parecía tener fin.

Llegó un momento que entre gritos pensaba en Steve, en su sonrisa y su forma de moverse alrededor… huía y se escondía en sus recuerdos para soportar todo el dolor. Pensaba en Steve en todo momento porque era la única forma de no enloquecer mientras murmuraba su rango, nombre y número de placa como una letanía.

Dos días más tarde cuando Steve llegó a rescatarle, Bucky pensó que si había sobrevivido había sido por él, porque le amaba y jamás se había rendido ante la idea de no volverle a ver realmente.

**Fin**

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. El siguiente espero tenerlo en unos días, menos de una semana. Me pondré las pilas.

Antes de despedirme, recordar que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos y ayudan a crecer al escritor.

_Agradecimientos:_ Yaikaya, Why a name, Shizenai.


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: el Capitán América sigue sin pertenecerme, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, aquí sigue el siguiente capítulo. No contaba con que el mes de Noviembre es el NaNoWriMo y estoy muy liada con eso. Pero por el momento aquí está el capítulo ocho. Espero que lo disfruten.

**VIII**

El nuevo cuerpo de Steve se sintió extraño. Cuando Bucky caminaba a su lado no podía evitar pensar que echaba de menos al pequeño Steve, como tampoco podía evitar tener miedo de que quizás Steve no le necesitase más. Ahora era grande, fuerte, sano, estaba muy sano… y todo el mundo finalmente era capaz de verle. Sin embargo, cuando le miraba a los ojos y le veía sonreír, todos sus temores desaparecían. Todo estaba bien de repente. Seguía siendo Steve, su pequeño y enclenque Steve con demasiado corazón.

Mientras llegaban al campamento hablaron, se pusieron al día, más bien Steve le puso al día. Le habló de serum, del campamento y de cómo el doctor Erskine le había elegido por su buen corazón. Aquello le hizo sonreír porque había más gente capaz de ver a Steve por quien realmente era. Finalmente le habló de Peggy.

Peggy era perfecta bajo los ojos de Steve. Ella había creído en él, mucho antes del serum. Aquella mujer era fuerte y decidida, era además inteligente y guapa. Bucky quería conocerla.

- Estoy seguro de que es increíble –dijo con una sonrisa sincera-. Más si sabe pegar como dices.

- Ya verás que sí.

Bucky suspiró aliviado. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía ver como Steve continuaba viviendo y amando sin él, pero se sentía bien. Cuando todo terminase, la guerra llegase a su fin, Steve tendría a dónde ir. Y él no tendría que preocuparse más por él.

Conforme llegaban al campamento todos se preparaban para la entrada triunfal que tendrían. Bucky estaba seguro de que nadie se creería que el mono de circo, como alguna vez se había referido a sí mismo Steve, había sido capaz de tanto. El mundo le iba a ver mejor que nunca.

- Pon cara seria Steve –le dijo-. Es la hora de la gran entrada al campamento.

Al entrar todos los que estaban allí salieron a recibirles con sonrisas y comentarios sorprendidos. Bucky se paró dos pasos detrás de Steve, sabía lo que debía hacer. Frente a Steve se paró un militar de alto rango y a su lado llegó una mujer, Bucky nada más verla supo que era Peggy.

Peggy era hermosa, con su pelo perfectamente peinado, sus labios rojos y su mirada brillante. Le gustaban sus ojos, destilaban inteligencia y una dulzura que estaba seguro de que intentaba esconder del resto del mundo. Era perfecta.

- Algunos necesitan atención médica –dijo Steve nada más hacer el saludo militar-. Acepto someterme a medidas disciplinarias –añadió mientras el coronel miraba a su alrededor.

- No será necesario –dijo tras un segundo de silencio.

- Sí señor –aceptó Steve.

- Con que fe –le escuchó murmurar Bucky al coronel a Peggy.

Sintió la mirada de Peggy sobre él un segundo antes de volver a dirigirla a Steve. La vio caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

- Llega tarde –dijo con voz seria, aunque era evidente que estaba contenta.

Steve buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó el transmisor roto.

- No pude avisarles –dijo tontamente.

Bucky no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez Steve aprendió algo de todas las citas dobles que habían tenido. Pero al menos tenía a su favor su ternura. Al ver cómo se miraban supo que todo iba a ir bien entre ellos pese a todo. Cogió aire, sentía romper lo que estaba ocurriendo ente ellos, pero lo que iba a hacer no podía esperar.

- ¡Eh! –gritó para llamar la atención de todos.

No se trataba de romper el momento entre ellos, no tenía nada que ver con los celos, no existían. No tenía celos de Peggy, jamás podría tener celos de ella. Era algo muy distinto. Ese era el momento de Steve, era el momento en el que todo el mundo sabría de él. Y quería ser él quien lo presentase al mundo que siempre fue suyo.

- Esto es por el Capitán América.

Escuchó los gritos y los aplausos, vio la sonrisa de Peggy y el brillo en los ojos de Steve. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de dejar ir a Steve.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí todo, espero que haya gustado, y el siguiente intentaré subirlo en cuanto antes. Gracias a todos los reviews y favoritos, me dan fuerzas para continuar con este proyecto.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, Shizenai, Criff Summerland, Why a name.

Hasta el próximo!


	9. IX

Disclaimer: el Capitán América sigue sin pertenecerme y esto sigue siendo algo para disfrutar de mi tiempo libre.

Pues ahora que el NaNoWrimo ha terminado, aprovecho para subir el siguiente. Seguimos con Peggy un poco más, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que espero plasmar adecuadamente.

Espero que les guste.

**IX**

Peggy le había ignorado completamente aquella noche y se había sentido extraño. Ninguna mujer jamás le había ignorado de esa manera. Buscó con la mirada a Steve que había ido a hablar con alguien del grupo, pero no le vio. Tendría que acostumbrarse a quedarse solo bastante tiempo mientras Steve saludaba a todo el mundo. Terminó su bebida y pidió otra.

- ¿No cree que es demasiado para una sola noche? –escuchó una voz tras de sí.

Peggy.

- No sabía que estaba aquí.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

- No lo estoy oficialmente.

- Si buscas a Steve, siento decirle que no sé dónde está –le informó con una sonrisa mientras cogía el vaso que recién la habían servido.

- No busco al Capitán Rogers.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. No le gustaba que Peggy estuviese allí si venía a buscarle a él. Nada bueno podía significar que le buscase.

- Estoy aquí por usted Sargento.

- Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Puedo saber el motivo? –preguntó.

Realmente no quería saber el motivo, no le iba a gustar ese motivo. La mirada de Peggy se volvió más dulce. No le gustaba nada en absoluto lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

- He visto que ha rechazado volver a América.

Bucky asintió. Sabía perfectamente por dónde iba a ir la conversación.

- La guerra no se ha terminado –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ha rechazado la atención médica Sargento Barnes, y eso me preocupa.

- ¿Por?

- Nadie sabe lo que le han hecho en aquel laboratorio, aunque están bastante seguros de que ha sido víctima de tortura.

- Posiblemente –aceptó con una sonrisa seductora, como si eso no significase nada.

- ¿No cree que necesitaría ayuda o…?

- Siento interrumpirla y realmente le agradezco su preocupación agente Carter –le cortó lo más suave que pudo-, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en volver a América, no cuando aún hay una guerra que ganar y Steve está aquí.

Ella asintió.

- Me debo a mi país.

- Y a su amigo –dijo ella con rapidez.

Bucky parpadeó sorprendido al escucharla. No esperaba un comentario así de ella.

- Se queda por Rogers, ¿no?

Al sentir su mirada seria sobre él supo que no tenía por qué intentar eludir el principal motivo.

- No tiene sentido volver a mi país cuando lo único que tengo está luchando en el frente –aceptó con una sonrisa-. Alguien tiene que salvar al héroe de América –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo al whisky.

Vio como ella se mordía el labio, quizás algo nerviosa.

- ¿Merece la pena? –le preguntó.

Sabía lo que Peggy quería decir. Abandonó su sonrisa confiada y le mostró una genuina, una que mostraba realmente lo que sentía en ese instante. Ella le preguntaba si merecía la pena, cuando ella misma sabía que sí, que lo merecía. Peggy estaba preocupada por Steve, necesitaba saber que alguien estaría a su lado en la guerra. Ella también sabía lo idiota que podía ser Steve, sabía que se metía en demasiados líos. Peggy había llegado a ver cómo era Steve y sabía, al igual que Bucky, que Steve era demasiado humano y ese corazón le llevaría luchar contra HYDRA exponiéndose más de la cuenta por el bien del mundo.

- Sabe perfectamente que merece la pena.

Ella asintió aliviada.

- He de irme –dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano para bebérselo de un trago-. Y creo que debería hacer lo mismo Sargento.

Bucky se quedó fascinado al verla. Más le valía a Steve cuidarla como se merecía porque ella era perfecta.

Peggy se levantó del asiento y colocó sus cosas bien en su brazo, pero antes de irse colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Cuídese, Steve no se perdonaría jamás si le pasase algo.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de que ella se fuese. Cuando Peggy desapareció del lugar Bucky pidió otro vaso. Estaba algo confuso con lo que acababa de ocurrir con Peggy. Había visto en sus ojos algo como reconocimiento, pero no sabía exactamente a qué. ¿Habría sido capaz de ver a través de él? Pronto alejó esa idea, si realmente hubiese comprendido lo que sentía por Steve estaba seguro de que no le habría pedido que se cuidase. Se encogió de hombros intentando no pensar demasiado en eso.

Cuando llegó Steve le sonrió, pero no le dijo nada de la visita que le había hecho Peggy, sabía que era algo entre ellos dos.

- ¿Cuántas llevas? –le preguntó pidiendo una para él.

Era la sexta, sin contar la que le había robado Peggy.

- Sólo dos –mintió.

Desde que había vuelto del laboratorio tenía mucho más aguante al alcohol. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su liberación, pero no pensaba decírselo a Steve. No pensaba decírselo a nadie, no quería que le alejasen de Steve.

**Fin**

Y nada, se va viendo cómo le ha afectado el tiempo como prisionero de HYDRA.

Pues esto fue todo, si no se me va la cabeza como siempre, el próximo debería estar subido pronto, quizás a mediados de semana.

Agradecimientos: guest, Criss Summerland, Sexy Annon, Yaikaya.


	10. X

Disclaimer: como siempre el Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Pues aquí que voy a subir otro capítulo antes de que me dé la pereza o se me olvide. Ya por fin el capítulo 10.

Espero que les guste.

**X**

Bucky notaba que había muchas cosas que habían cambiado en sí mismo. No se refería a las pesadillas que le acosaban en la noche y que provocaban que se despertase murmurando su rango, nombre y número de placa. Eso lo consideraba como normal después de todo lo ocurrido. Era normal revivir esa experiencia en la soledad de la noche cuando todo era más oscuro y los fantasmas podían pasearse por su mundo. Era otra cosa.

Bucky no hablaba sobre aquello, ni si quiera se molestaba en pensar sobre aquello. Tenía miedo de lo que podía significar. Tenía miedo de no ser más él mismo.

Ignoraba lo tolerante al alcohol que se había vuelto y que era capaz de seguir bastante bien el ritmo de Steve. Ignoraba lo hábil que se había vuelto y lo poco que se cansaba cuando tenían que correr durante una misión mientras cargaba con toda su equipación. Ignoraba lo bien que podía ver a grandes distancias, así como lo bien que se adaptaban sus ojos a la oscuridad. Ignoraba todo lo que había cambiado, todo lo que jamás había sido suyo y lo escondía tras su sonrisa confiada.

Nadie debía saberlo.

Si alguien lo descubría podrían llevarle a cualquier laboratorio, lejos de Steve, lejos de su vida. Volverían a encerrarle y a atarle a una cama, y en aquella ocasión Steve no iría a salvarle.

A veces temblaba cuando Steve le miraba con cierta preocupación, cómo si él también viese que algo había cambiado. Pero se componía rápidamente y le sonreía lleno de una seguridad que no sentía.

Volvía a sentir ese miedo paralizante con el que le recorría un sudor frío.

Algunas noches quería llorar. Toda su vida se había desmoronado y veía que estaba perdiendo lo único que había merecido la pena. Cuando terminase la guerra Steve se iría con Peggy, lo veía en su mirada, y eso estaba bien con él, es lo que siempre había deseado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que siempre había pensado, él no podría ir con Steve. Bucky no podría volver a la vida normal y encontrar a una buena chica para estar a su lado. Estaba roto y, la parte de su cerebro que no podía controlar, le decía que había dejado de ser humano.

Cuando la guerra terminase Bucky no tendría nada.

Steve le querría a su lado, pero Bucky no podría ir con él. Volvería a su casa solo y se dejaría morir lentamente con una sonrisa por Steve. Ese era su futuro, si es que sobrevivía. Quizás si tenía suerte moriría en alguna misión.

Cuando Bucky tenía tiempo solía rezar. Suplicaba por su muerte, pero por una honorable, quería que Steve se sintiese orgulloso de él. De hecho Bucky quería morir de la forma más honorable que conocía; defendiendo a Steve.

La vida podría darle ese último regalo, uno que no estuviese envenenado. Bucky creía que ya había pasado por bastante como para tener la muerte que deseaba al menos.

**Fin**

Pues hasta aquí todo. Sé que es corto, y el próximo también lo será, como forma de disculpa y para resarcir por esto, lo subiré antes de que termine esta semana.

_Agradecimientos:_ Darkela, Shizenai.


	11. XI

Disclaimer: como siempre el Capitán América no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría.

Bueno, he tardado un poco más de lo esperado en subirlo. He estado algunos días sin internet (5 fatídicos días (soy una adicta y ha sido un martirio)), por lo que me ha sido imposible. Pero aquí está. Espero que les guste.

**XI**

Al verle tirado en el suelo no lo pensó ni un instante. Cogió el escudo y disparó. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero eso no importaba, se trataba de ganar tiempo para Steve. El rayo azul chocó contra el escudo y salió disparado hacia atrás. Por inercia se aferró a un hierro del tren. Pocos segundos después vio a Steve intentar llegar hasta él.

- ¡Bucky!

Suspiró, incluso se había quitado el casco.

- ¡Aguanta!

Bucky vio la desesperación en sus ojos azules, el ansia por alcanzarle. Podía ver todo lo que sentía, todo su amor… por primera vez en su vida no tuvo miedo. No tuvo miedo de ver el reflejo de su amor. Alargó el brazo en un intento vano por llegar hasta él.

- ¡Coge mi mano!

Vio a Steve intentar avanzar un poco más. Bucky intentó alcanzar su mano porque es lo que debía hacer, no porque realmente quisiese alcanzarla. Rezaba por no conseguirlo.

Había llegado su momento y estaba bien. Estaba contento. Moriría habiendo defendido a Steve una última vez, mirándole a los ojos y sabiendo que le quería. Aquel instante era perfecto para morir.

¿Acaso no hay nada mejor que abandonar la vida siendo la última imagen de ella el rostro de la persona a la que más se ha querido?

Con la muerte se iría el miedo y la desesperanza. No habría nada. Y se iba con la seguridad de haber dejado a Steve en buenas manos. Peggy se haría cargo de él, de su dolor y su soledad.

Todo estaba bien.

Lo único que empañaba levemente su marcha era el tener que callar sus sentimientos por él, porque estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento, no le harían ningún bien a Steve y Bucky sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Intentó agarrarle con la seguridad de que no lo conseguiría, pero esforzándose al máximo porque Steve jamás debería ser consciente de lo que sentía realmente, de lo que deseaba en ese instante. El perderle ya le supondría suficiente dolor como para que él dejase más tras su marcha.

Los dos lo intentaron, pero Bucky notó como su mano se resbalaba por el hierro y empezaba a caer al abismo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos intentando seguir mirando a Steve conforme se hacía más pequeño.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y esperó a la muerte.

Hubo dolor, mucho, pero con el dolor llegó la inconsciencia y Bucky sonrió al pensar que la muerte le acogía. Su último pensamiento fue para Steve, una salva para que tuviese una larga y feliz vida.

**Fin**

Eso fue todo por el momento. Adoro la escena en el tren, como Bucky no duda en coger el escudo y proteger a Steve. Sinceramente creo que Bucky se fue feliz de haber salvado a Steve una vez más.

Bueno, el siguiente espero tenerlo para la semana que viene, pero con esto de las navidades y los viajes no estoy segura de si lo conseguiré.

_Agradecimientos:_ Darkela, Yaikaya, why a name.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: como siempre el Capitán América no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría.

Y aquí está el siguiente. Lo malo de las vacaciones de navidad es que no tengo internet y no he podido conectarme… horroroso, pero ya el internet ha vuelto a mí.

**XII**

Que algo no iba bien fue lo primero que pensó al sentir dolor. Los muertos no sienten, no padecen. Pero él sí. Dolor, pero sobre todo frío. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Abrió los ojos y sólo pudo ver un rastro rojo sobre un fondo blanco.

Quiso gritar, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar ante nada de lo que quisiese. Intentó gritar, mover la cabeza, revolverse… intentó hacer algo, pero al final sólo consiguió que le envolviese la oscuridad.

- Sargento Barnes.

Al escuchar esa voz Bucky quiso gritar, pero no fue capaz. Reconocía esa voz y, al abrir los ojos, supo perfectamente con quién se iba a encontrar.

Zola.

Su cuerpo tembló y recordó todo lo que había pasado cuando estuvo encerrado en aquel laboratorio. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué…?

Él estaba muerto, debía estarlo…

¿Aquello era el Infierno?

Debía ser el Infierno porque entonces nada tenía sentido.

- Siempre fuiste el elegido.

Al escucharle decir eso gritó. Notó cómo el aire raspaba su garganta mientras se hacía paso a través de ella para dar como resultado un grito agónico y lleno de miedo y dolor.

Él no se merecía el Infierno, había sido bueno, había intentado ser bueno. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por ser buena persona. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Infierno?

El rostro de Zola siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta él para observarle mejor y al sentir el tacto de su mano Bucky comprendió que no estaba muerto, que, de alguna forma, había sobrevivido y había vuelto a caer en las manos de Zola al que miró fijamente lleno de terror porque sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Lo sabía. Ya había pasado por eso.

- El procedimiento ha dado comienzo –dijo Zola con la voz cargada de emoción.

Bucky a partir de ahí sólo pudo sentir dolor. Algo pasó con su brazo al principio, fueron horas de personas sobre su brazo izquierdo haciendo cosas que sólo le provocaban sufrimiento. Y él sólo podía gritar, y gritar, y gritar…

Pensó en la muerte, en Steve y en lo miserable que podía llegar a ser su vida. Entre gritos se preguntó qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecerse todo aquello. Deseó morir y entre anhelos de muerte se dio cuenta que quizás ese era su castigo por no luchar por la vida. Vivir…

Lloró entre gritos y se lamentó no poder quitarse la vida él mismo como llevaba deseándolo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Debería haberlo hecho cuando la vida era fácil.

Después llegaron las descargas y las preguntas de los investigadores. Y Bucky fue consciente de que le estaban haciendo algo porque sentía como sus recuerdos se iban volviendo confusos y distantes.

- Sargento James Buchanan Barnes 32557038 –susurraba como una letanía no queriendo olvidar quién era mientras todo se volvía más oscuro.

Sin embargo, cuando la cara de Steve empezó a volverse difusa Bucky empezó a murmurar su nombre una y otra vez. Bucky no quería olvidarle. Podía soportar el pensamiento de no saber quién era, pero no el de no reconocer a Steve… no podían quitarle a Steve… no… Steve era su todo y no podía perderle.

- Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers –decía en un murmullo casi imperceptible para nadie.

Con el tiempo olvidó su propio nombre, pero no el de Steve, aún no. Sin embargo, todo se iba volviendo más oscuro a lo largo del tiempo, incluso los ojos azules de Steve.

- Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers… Steve…, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve…

Steve.

Steve.

Steve…

Stev…

Ste…

S…

…

En algún momento su mente se quedó en blanco y no hubo más, sólo un susurro.

- Usted va a ser el nuevo puño de HYDRA…

Después sólo hubo frío.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí. Que pena de Bucky, ni puedo imaginarme cómo se puede sentir el perderlo todo hasta no saber quién es uno mismo y no tener ni tan si quiera voluntad…

Con suerte tampoco me demoraré demasiado en el siguiente, pero no prometo nada, que luego me pasa lo que me pasa.

Agradecimientos: Shizenai, NessaParrazal, Guest, why a name.


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece.

El problema de volver a empezar es que mi cabeza no está en lo que tiene que estar y se me olvidan las cosas, o me da pereza hacerlas. Pero ya está el siguiente.

**XIII**

Algo no iba bien, era lo único que podía pensar desde el primer puñetazo que le lanzó. No era normal que alguien se resistiese tanto. Aquel hombre rubio no era normal. Entre golpes pudo percibir que había algo en su forma de moverse que era familiar, y la familiaridad era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado más allá de Pierce. Estaba confuso.

El hombre del puente no era nada parecido a lo que había tenido que enfrentar hasta el momento. Era fuerte y rápido, más que la media. Pero ese no era el problema. No sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a algo nuevo de lo que nadie le habría advertido. Pero sí era la primera vez que sentía que había algo más. Algo en ese hombre no estaba bien.

De repente la máscara se le cayó.

Se volvió pensando en qué hacer para poder acabar con él cuando algo extraño ocurrió. Aquel hombre abandonó su postura de combate y le miró fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de incredulidad y dolor.

- ¿Bucky…?

Sintió como si le estuviese llamando a él, pero eso era imposible. Él no tenía nombre, sólo era el soldado, nada de nombres. Pero ese hombre le había llamado, estaba seguro de que ese nombre iba dirigido a él. Pero no era suyo. Él no era nadie, sólo un fantasma.

- ¿Quién es Bucky?

Sin embargo algo se removió en su interior al decir aquello. Su estómago se retorció como si hacer esa pregunta fuese un error.

Alzó la pistola con la intención de disparar. Quería matarle, pero no porque era su misión, sino porque se sentía confuso y perdido y era por su causa. No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Era extraño.

Sin embargo, el hombre no se movió. No quiso protegerse pese a que tenía tiempo de sobra para esconderse tras su escudo.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no se movía?

No pudo disparar cuando el hombre de las alas le golpeó por detrás. Casi se sintió aliviado al ser tirado al suelo y no poder disparar al hombre rubio del puente. Se alzó con rapidez y dudó sobre lo que debía hacer.

Un segundo de duda que le valió perder cualquier oportunidad que pudiese haber tenido. La mujer pelirroja le lanzó un ataque del que tuvo que huir. Pudo escuchar de lejos las sirenas de los coches, y esa era la señal para que él desapareciese. No sin antes volver a mirar al hombre del puente, que seguía mostrando una expresión de desconcierto y dolor.

Dolor…

Él conocía el dolor y no comprendía qué podría haber causado tanto en ese hombre.

**Fin**

Es corto, lo sé, y tampoco muy bueno. El próximo será más largo y espero que mejor que este.

_Agradecimientos_: Darkela, Vero Phoenix, guest.


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Perdón por retrasarme tanto, soy horrible y me disculpo por ello. Este curso es más difícil del esperado y tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me olvida subir el capítulo cuando estoy con el portátil… Espero al menos que la espera valga la pena.

**XIV**

Cuando le sentaron en la silla, todo cambió. El rostro del hombre del puente con su expresión llena de dolor no se había borrado y era incapaz de no pensar en él. No estaba bien. Aquello no estaba bien. Podía notar sus entrañas revolverse cada vez que recordaba cómo había cambiado su expresión al verle.

No sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba sintiendo. Era dolor, pero uno al que no estaba acostumbrado, que casi había olvidado desde que provocase que aquel coche se saliese de la carretera. No le gustaba ese dolor porque no desaparecía como el otro, como el que le provocaba la silla.

De repente todo desapareció a su alrededor. Los científicos y militares desaparecieron y sólo quedó él. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era malo, pero su cerebro a veces no funcionaba bien, se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Su mente estaba con ese hombre, intentando descifrar lo que significaba aquella sensación de familiaridad.

Entonces vinieron a él unas imágenes borrosas.

Nieve. Aquel hombrecillo de las gafas. Nieve. Un tren. El hombre del puente gritando aquel extraño nombre. Nieve. Un bosque. Un soldado. Sangre. Hombres… médicos, o científicos. Ese hombrecillo de nuevo… Zola… sonriéndole.

"Serás el nuevo puño de HYDRA"

A lo lejos oyó gritos de dolor y pistolas cargarse, pero hizo caso omiso. Algo no estaba bien. Ese hombre del puente estaba en sus recuerdos, en los pocos que tenía de antes de ser el soldado. Estaba ahí y era algo suyo.

Escuchó pasos y de nuevo las pistolas.

- Reporte de la misión.

Era Pierce, pero su voz sonaba lejana.

- Reporte de la misión. ¡Ahora!

Sabía que Alexander estaba ahí con él, pero su mente era incapaz de volver a él. Estaba con el hombre del puente, intentando saber quién era.

De repente sintió el impacto de la mano de Pierce contra su rostro. Fue entonces cuando volvió a aquella sala de banco, rodeado de científicos y soldados, y Alexander Pierce.

- El hombre del puente… ¿Quién era? –preguntó casi sin voz.

Los ojos azules de Pierce brillaron de una forma extraña antes de contestar.

- Lo conociste en otra misión esta semana.

Era cierto, cuando disparó a Fury. Pero había algo más con él, lo sabía. Le conocía de antes, de una vida pasada, de antes de ser un fantasma para HYDRA.

- Le conocía –dijo.

Pierce tenía que entender que él le conocía. No se trataba de haberle visto en aquella terraza, sino de haberle conocido realmente.

Pierce se sentó mientras le miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules que brillaban preocupados. Eso no ocurría a menudo.

- Tu trabajo ha sido un regalo para la humanidad. Moldeaste el siglo.

Le miró cuando empezó a hablar. Entendía lo que eso significaba. Sabía que era importante lo que hacía para HYDRA. Pero había algo más que se le escapaba.

- Y necesito que lo hagas una vez más.

Desvió la mirada.

- La sociedad está al borde del cambio entre el orden y el caos. Mañana por la mañana le daremos un empujón. Pero si no haces tu parte, yo no puedo hacer la mía.

Él lo entendía, pero ellos no parecían entender lo que él quería decir, lo que significaba ese recuerdo.

- Y HYDRA no podrá darle al mundo la libertad que merece.

Volvió a mirarle. Él entendía a Pierce, pero por primera vez Pierce no le comprendía a él. El hombre del puente era importante.

- Pero le conocía –replicó sin poder evitarlo.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante. Pierce suspiró con cierta tristeza en su mirada y se levantó decepcionado. Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, que no era lo que Pierce quería, pero debía intentar hacerle comprender que él conocía a ese hombre.

- Prepárenlo.

Pierce no entendía lo que quería decirle sobre el hombre del puente. Él era importante. No sabía por qué, pero lo era. Estaba ahí, en su memoria. Entre los pocos recuerdos de su vida pasada que aun podía recordar.

- Entonces borren su memoria y empiecen de nuevo.

Al escucharle todo su cuerpo tembló de forma imperceptible. Eso significaba las descargas, el dolor. Miró a Pierce mientras un científico le decía algo. Pero Pierce le ignoró. Comprendía que lo hacía por el bien de la humanidad, que necesitaba ser preparado para enfrentarse a él y que lo mejor era no recordar. Pero eso no hacía el proceso menos doloroso.

Miró fijamente a Alexander Pierce mientras le apoyaban contra la silla y le colocaban el plástico ente los dientes. Alexander sabía qué era lo mejor, debía saberlo incluso cuando no comprendía la importancia del hecho de que él conocía al hombre del puente.

Se preparó para el dolor, anticipó las descargas y, cuando vinieron realmente, ahogó sus gritos. Poco a poco todo se volvió más borroso, incluso las memorias del hombre del puente y, sin comprender cómo eso era posible, perderle a él, le dolió más que las descargas.

**Fin**

Eso fue todo por ahora, si todo va bien y no se me va la cabeza el próximo estará antes de que termine la semana. Lo prometo y esta vez de verdad. De hecho antes del viernes estará.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, Shizenai, Guest


	15. XV

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Bueno, he cumplido con la promesa, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Estoy bastante nerviosa con lo que voy a hacer a partir de aquí. No es algo fácil de manejar. De todos modos intentaré que todo tenga sentido.

**XV**

Le vio caer al río desde el helitransporte y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se removía. Su estómago se encogió y su corazón empezó a latir de una forma dolorosa. Era algo que jamás había sentido.

No podía dejar morir a ese hombre.

Se tiró al río para agarrarle y sacarle a la superficie. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba en contra de todo lo que él conocía y sabía que debía hacer. Pero no le importó. Conocía a ese hombre, Rogers, le conocía y no podía dejarle morir. Por alguna razón que no entendía no podía dejarle morir.

No sólo estaba fallando al llevar a cabo su misión, sino que estaba yendo contra sus órdenes. Pero así estaba bien. No pensaba cumplirlas. No podía.

Le sacó del río y le observó unos pocos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba respirando. Querría haberse quedado con él, pero sabía que estaba fuera de lugar y empezó a alejarse sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer.

No tenía órdenes, ni sabía a dónde volver.

Deambuló sin rumbo hasta una zona apartada en dónde empezó a tirar sus armas, una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que llevar armas escandalizaba a la gente. Intentó no llamar la atención y se metió en una casa en la que robó algo de ropa para él.

Se sentía perdido.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer buscó un lugar solitario y apartado y se quedó allí. Pensó en si debía volver con HYDRA. Pero pronto se negó a ello, no quería que le reprogramasen otra vez. Estaba confuso y podía notar el malestar en su cuerpo que aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en qué hacer a continuación, sabía que con HYDRA aquello desaparecería, pero la sensación de vacío que sentía cada vez que despertaba era mucho peor. Y sabía que Alexander Pierce había muerto, lo había escuchado en las noticias mientras deambulaba, y sin él no quería volver. Ese hombre era lo único estable de HYDRA, además de la ropa de los científicos, y sin él, sin sus amables palabras, no tenía sentido volver. Además el hombre del puente, Steve Rogers, había luchado contra HYDRA, y algo le decía que él sólo luchaba por causas justas, alguien que le había tratado tan bien, mucho mejor que nadie que recordase, no podía ser malo.

Se enteró de que había una exhibición del Capitán América y supo que allí es donde debía ir. Posiblemente allí encontraría algo, una pista.

Cuando consiguió colarse evitando los detectores de metales, se perdió entre las fotos de Steve Rogers. Le vio siendo pequeño y delgado en un par de ellas y después alto y fornido. Vio imágenes y vídeos hasta que llegó a un tal 'James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes' que tenía su cara. Lo leyó todo sobre él y se fue de allí corriendo completamente mareado.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Por qué estaba ese hombre allí?

¿Por qué tenía la cara del mejor amigo de Steve Rogers?

Al llegar a un callejón de un barrio medio abandonado vomitó. Se sintió débil y más confuso de lo que ya estaba sin comprender nada. Él era un fantasma, siempre lo había sido. Jamás había existido nada antes de… las misiones y las órdenes. Jamás había existido un pasado para él. Ningún pasado más allá de imágenes borrosas y aquella sonrisa. Los fantasmas no tenían un pasado tan real.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin fuerzas para nada.

Fue incapaz de moverse. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Notó como algo húmedo resbalaba por su mejilla. Estaba llorando, miró al cielo, ni siquiera sabía que los fantasmas podían llorar.

Pensó en el hombre del puente, lo único que conocía, no sabía de qué pero le conocía. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Quería volver a verle, algo dentro de sí mismo le pedía que volviese a verle.

Se quedó en aquel callejón y lloró, aunque eso era imposible porque, según sabía, los fantasmas no podían llorar.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí por el momento. Espero que haya gustado y no parezca una ida de olla fuera de lugar. A ver si el próximo lo subo así de rápido, la semana que viene va a ser complicada, pero buscaré un rato.

Agradecimientos: Criff Summerland, Shizenai, Guest, Darkela.


	16. XVI

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Como de costumbre viene el capítulo con retraso y no ten excusa, por eso mismo esta noche o mañana a más tardar por la mañana estará el siguiente. Y lo siento mucho por tardar tanto.

**XVI**

Fue a ver al hombre del puente, Steve Rogers, una vez mientras estaba en el hospital. Estaba sedado, por lo que pudo entrar sin problemas. Le observó dormir sin comprender muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Pero quería estar allí.

Su pelo estaba bien cortado, pero despeinado. Su piel tenía un tono pálido que indicaba que aún se estaba recuperando, apenas quedaban rasguños de las heridas que le había infringido. Su labio tenía un corte. Pero llegó un momento en el que sólo pudo ver sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas… vino a él una imagen del rostro del hombre, más huesuda, pero con las mismas pestañas y la misma expresión plácida mientras dormía. Se fijó en su pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, tenía la extraña sensación de que era algo que había hecho a menudo, aunque no lo recordase. Observarle dormir y asegurarse de que respiraba con normalidad.

Se fue de allí al rato cuando escuchó demasiado trasiego de personal. Al irse se llevó la mano al pecho, se sentía extraño estar a su lado, pero era agradable, no como la opresión que sentía al dejarle atrás.

De nuevo en la calle se vio obligado a buscar agua, lo único que había ingerido que pudiese recordar. Sabía que necesitaba nutrirse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo único que había intentado comer, un bocadillo, lo había vomitado tras dos bocados. Su estómago no lo había aceptado.

Era perfectamente consciente de que todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, que tendría que ir hasta Steve o buscar a HYDRA, o todo iría a peor.

Volvió a visitar al hombre del puente dos veces más. Una de ellas volvía a estar sedado, por lo que pudo volver a entrar. No quedaba rastro alguno en su rostro de la pelea y volvía a tener un color saludable en sus mejillas. En aquella ocasión se atrevió a rozar su mano. El contacto duró un segundo, tenía miedo de poder despertarle.

Volvieron imágenes de su rostro, en aquella ocasión sonriendo mientras señalaba unas marcas en un mapa. Estaba contento. Entre aquel extraño recuerdo creyó que llegaban a él los ecos de una conversación sobre todo lo que se había conseguido hasta el momento.

La otra vez que fue, Steve Rogers no estaba dormido y tuvo que conformarse con verle desde la ventana. Fue rápido, pero le gustó. Estaba leyendo algo mientras escuchaba una música que no conocía. El hombre de las alas se había ido hacía un rato, por lo que estaba solo. Disfrutó mirándole y se alegró de que estuviese bien.

De nuevo en las calles, una noche empezó a sentirse mareado. Llevaba días sin nutrirse y sin dormir. No era consciente de que tenía que descansar, siempre que lo había hecho había sido porque le habían dado unas descargas o porque le habían metido en la criogenización.

Finalmente se acabó desmayando en mitad de ningún sitio y despertó con la respiración agitada, más confuso que nunca y sin comprender qué le había pasado exactamente.

Esa misma noche fue a casa de Steve Rogers.

Cuando Steve Rogers le abrió la puerta sólo pudo mirarle fijamente sin saber qué es lo que debía decir.

- Pasa –fue todo lo que le dijo.

Y él entró en su casa sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Steve Rogers le ofreció un café que no pudo beberse y agua, lo único que soportaba su estómago.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bucky? –le preguntó.

- No lo sé… –le contestó con sinceridad-. No… tenía otro sitio al que ir…

Por sitio se refería a Steve Rogers, no a la casa en sí. Si no hubiese estado allí, le habría seguido buscando. Él no necesitaba un sitio, sino a Rogers. Eso era lo único que podía decir de todo lo que estaba viviendo por primera vez.

Steve asintió y le sonrió.

- Estoy contento de que hayas venido aquí Buck.

Aquel nombre se sentía familiar en sus labios, se sentía correcto escucharlo y le transmitía una calidez que jamás, o hasta el momento, había podido sentir, por lo que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decirle que él no era su amigo, sino un fantasma: el fantasma del Soldado de Invierno.

No necesitó más entonces, sentado en el sofá, junto a Steve Rogers, se durmió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo miedo de lo que podría pasarle, con Steve Rogers, el hombre del puente, se sentía seguro.

**Fin**

Por ahora hasta aquí, pronto estará el siguiente. De nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que no me maten por ser tan lenta el publicar.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, EloraP, Criff Summerland.


	17. XVII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Pues ya está esto, espero que compense un poco la espera. E intentaré no tardar demasiado en el próximo. Quizás a mediados de la semana.

**XVII**

El hombre de las alas vino a la mañana siguiente de su llegada y entre los dos hablaron sobre qué es lo que debían hacer. Sam Wilson, que así se llamaba el de las alas, decía que entre los dos no podrían hacerse cargo de ciertos aspectos de su recuperación. Steve Rogers asentía, pero decía que no iría a buscar ayuda en SHIELD, después de todo lo ocurrido no se sentía seguro confiando en ellos.

A veces Steve Rogers le había mirado y le había sonreído con dulzura.

- Vamos a arreglar esto Buck –le decía.

Y él le creía, y quería ser Bucky por él, quería intentarlo porque quería hacerle feliz. Sentía que ese hombre se lo merecía.

En algún momento llamaron a una mujer, Natasha, que según recordaba era la mujer pelirroja a la que había disparado. La conversación duró poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Steve mirase extrañado a su alrededor ante algo que ella había dicho.

- ¿Stark?

Ella añadió algo más y colgaron.

- Dice que lo llevemos a la torre Stark, que allí tendremos todo lo que necesitamos –dijo con cierta consternación.

- ¿Es de confianza?

Steve miró a su amigo y asintió.

- Es insoportable a ratos, pero es de confianza.

Y ese mismo día los tres salieron de la casa de Steve Rogers a la del tal Stark, aquel nombre no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que lo había escuchado. Llegaron a la torre y Steve Rogers se adelantó, dejándole a solas con el hombre alado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó al ver cómo se removía en su asiento.

No contestó, no sabía cómo hacerlo. De repente vio a Steve hablar con un hombre más bajito que él y con perilla, y entonces comprendió de qué le sonaba el nombre.

- Yo los maté –dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo maté a los Stark… el coche… lo manipulé…

Sam Wilson pareció comprender qué le estaba pasando porque salió del coche y llamó a Steve Rogers.

Él los había matado, se había asegurado de que el coche se saliese de la carretera y que muriesen. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la realización de que un buen hombre quería ayudarle a él, a un asesino. Vio a Steve Rogers llegar corriendo hasta él.

- ¿Bucky?

- Yo les maté… a los Stark… los maté, los maté, los maté, los maté…

Steve le abrazó entonces y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- No te preocupes, no pienses en eso…

Steve dijo más cosas con la intención de hacerle sentir mejor, pero no fue capaz de escuchar nada. Enterrado en su pecho fue incapaz de escuchar nada más que los latidos de su corazón. Era relajante.

Se dejó llevar por ese sonido regular y su mente se alejó del coche y de todo lo que le rodeaba. Por supuesto las muertes de los Stark seguían rondando su cabeza, pero hizo lo que le pidió e intentó no pensar en eso.

- No fue culpa tuya Bucky… has sido un arma durante demasiado tiempo… y las armas no tienen culpa de quien las dispara, pero ahora todo va a ser diferente. Vas a estar bien.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a entregarse a la oscuridad de su mente.

**Fin**

A veces es complicado avanzar y más cuando ya no hay nada en lo que apoyarse… sólo espero que el resultado esté gustando.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: Darkela, EloraP, Criff Summerland.


	18. XVIII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente, sin hacerlo demorar demasiado por una vez… Esta parte en la que estoy entrando me está costando, pero espero que quede realista y se disfrute.

**XVIII**

En la torre de Stark recibió ayuda. Steve no se separó de él los primeros días, hablaba con él sobre lo que harían. Le presentó a Pepper y a Tony Stark, le comentó que comería una dieta especial y junto con Sam le explicaron que tendría unas sesiones. Exceptuando a ellos cuatro, no vería a nadie más por el momento.

- No me fío de nadie –le había dicho Steve al resto.

Cuando pensaba en ellos, ya no era a través de sus características sino sólo con sus nombres. Sam Wilson, Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

- SHIELD se ha visto comprometido y no me fío de nadie, ni tan siquiera de Fury.

- Veo que has aprendido la lección –comentó Stark.

- No sé qué le harían a Bucky.

A veces todos le miraban, podía notar el dolor en los ojos de Stark y Pepper, ellos sabían lo que había hecho, pero jamás comentaron nada.

Stark quiso encargarse de revisar su brazo y sólo una vez quiso llevarle al laboratorio, la primera, pero cambió de idea al ver como todo su cuerpo se quedaba rígido y Steve le pedía que si podían ir a otro sitio.

Rogers siempre estaba a su lado y él lo agradecía, estar a su lado le hacía sentirse mejor, menos perdido. Él no dormía a penas, era algo que evitaba después de la primera vez que se despertó tras un horrible sueño lleno de sangre.

Lo peor eran las noches en las que conseguía dormir, eran noches en las que su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más y él se quedaba dormido en cualquier sitio: la cama, una silla, el sofá… no importaba. Era entonces cuando soñaba, siempre con sus asesinatos.

Una noche soñó que disparaba a la mujer pelirroja, Natasha, para acabar con un hombre, otra soñó con los padres de Stark, también soñó con investigadores y políticos… Siempre despertaba gritando sus nombres e implorando perdón, y siempre se encontraba con los brazos de Steve que le arropaban mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Él se aferraba a Steve porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, no decía nada porque sabía que Steve no quería escuchar lo único que él quería decir. A veces murmuraba la palabra 'asesino' contra su pecho sin descanso hasta que Steve le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos y le decía que él jamás sería un asesino, sin importar la sangre de sus manos.

Él aceptaba sus palabras por el momento, porque empezaba a intuir que llegaría un día en el que tendría que dejar de huir de sí mismo y enfrentarse a la realidad de su pasado. Pero por el momento no tenía fuerzas para contradecir a Steve.

Una noche soñó con Alexander Pierce y le suplicaba que le dijese algo, que no le dejase con los investigadores. Odiaba a esos hombres con pajarita que le hacían daño sin razón, le quería a él, que le explicase las cosas.

Al día siguiente, al ir con Sam, este le pidió que hablasen sobre Alexander Pierce para entender su relación con él.

- Pierce era amable conmigo, hablaba conmigo. No se limitaba a darme órdenes, sino que se molestaba por que entendiese qué estaba haciendo por el mundo.

Para él eso era amabilidad, Pierce hablaba y él escuchaba, era demandante y a veces abusivo, pero era lo mejor que había allí. El resto se limitaba a tratarle como a un objeto, para Pierce él era un fantasma, algo que algún día fue alguien y respetaba eso. Le sonreía y le exigía la perfección en lo que hacía porque confiaba en él. Y eso le gustaba. Se sentía un poco más humano y creía que lo que hacía era por una buena causa.

Por supuesto ahora comprendía que eso no era suficiente como para decir que Alexander Pierce le trataba bien, pero no le importaba porque él lo sentía así. Pierce no le había sonreído como Zola, de esa manera que le hacía estremecer, él había tenido una sonrisa agradable y pacífica que siempre le había conseguido relajar.

- Pierce sabía manejarme, tranquilizarme.

A veces había sido él quien había ordenado que le electrocutasen, pero él siempre había comprendido que era por el bien de la misión y la suya propia. Pierce alguna vez se lo había explicado y él había asentido. Alexander Pierce había sido constante en su vida y había sido lo que él consideraba que era ser amable. Y siempre que había despertado él había estado a su lado, cambiado, pero era la única persona siempre constante en esa habitación.

Steve tuvo que irse a mitad de la sesión incapaz de escuchar nada más. Lo único que dijo es que eso no era amabilidad.

- La gente que es buena contigo no te da descargas eléctricas Bucky, ni te trata como un arma.

Él le miró irse y luego fijó sus ojos en Sam.

- Es lo mejor que tenía.

Estuvo un rato más con Sam que le hizo más preguntas que él contestó. Cada vez se le daba mejor hablar y le resultaba agradable poder compartir cosas, aunque fuesen los horrores de su vida.

Al salir de allí se encontró con los brazos de Steve que no le dejaron ir en todo lo que quedaba de día.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –le preguntó con voz angustiada.

Él le miró sin saber qué decir, para él no había nada que perdonar. Steve Rogers era su salvación. Estando con él todo se sentía mejor y, aunque no recordase su pasado, a él llegaban sensaciones de una vida pasada en la que estar con Steve era algo preciado. Eran sensaciones ligadas a la vida de Bucky Barnes, el Bucky de Steve, y él estaba contento con tener eso cuando estaba con Steve.

**Fin**

Ufff… Aquí va otro más. No sé qué estoy haciendo, o si va bien, pero ya es tarde para parar. Espero no tardar demasiado en publicar el siguiente, con suerte antes de que termine la semana, o el lunes de la que viene.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: Darkela, EloraP, why a name.


	19. XIX

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Al final me he acordado, la verdad es que he estado a punto de dejarlo para mañana, pero conociéndome como lo hago, no lo he hecho. Muy posiblemente mañana se me habría olvidado. Espero que el siguiente esté esta semana que entra también.

**XIX**

Los recuerdos de Bucky llegaron entre pesadillas, acciones cotidianas y gritos. Una vez golpeó a Stark sin darse cuenta mientras trabajaba en su brazo, no fue un golpe fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para tirarle de la silla. Con su brazo inutilizado y entre respiraciones jadeantes fue hasta él. El incidente ocurrió cuando Steve no estaba presente. Era consciente de que Stark aún estaba aceptando al arma que tenía en la casa, por lo que estaba seguro de que se enfadaría al ver cómo era golpeado.

- Perdón –dijo entre jadeos.

Cuando llegaban recuerdos lo hacían de forma violenta y siempre era agotador para él que tenía que rehacerse como pudiese. Alguna vez había caído al suelo entre gritos de dolor, porque las memorias dolían, sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con la guerra y el laboratorio de Zola.

- Perdón, perdón… ¿Estás bien?

Tony le miró confuso, sin acabar de entender bien qué había pasado. Estaba más sorprendido que adolorido.

- Si sigues mirándome con esa cara de pena creo que voy a empezar a llorar –fue lo que dijo mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

Miró a Stark que le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Debería llamar a Capsicle?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento, lo que menos… después de todo… yo no…

No fue capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía y pensaba, después de todo estaba ayudando al asesino de sus padres.

- Relájate soldadito de plomo –dijo con humor-. Puedo asegurarte que he tenido caídas peores que esa.

Pero era difícil tranquilizarse cuando se acaba de agredir a alguien al que se le debía tanto y al que se le había hecho tanto daño, incluso aunque no fuese plenamente consciente al principio. Mucho menos cuando había llegado a él un recuerdo de su padre, Howard Stark, siempre sonriente y hablando sobre una fondie nocturna mientras él se había reído. Él había compartido momentos con ese hombre y le había matado.

- Definitivamente voy a llamar… -empezó a decir al verle respirar tan rápido.

- No –le cortó-. Se sentirá culpable por haberme dejado solo… no lo hagas…

Sabía lo que pasaría y no quería. Conforme más recordaba peor se sentía consigo mismo, porque no veía nada en sí mismo de aquel Bucky de sus recuerdos que tan bien había protegido a Steve, incluso de sí mismo. No quería que le llamase, no quería ver su mirada azul dolida. No quería tener que tragarse sus palabras mientras pensaba en que Steve estaba esperando a alguien que había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo.

- Por favor…

Sintió la mirada de Tony sobre él.

- Vale.

- ¿Podrías seguir con el brazo?

- ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió.

- Me gusta que le eches un vistazo, es como alejar todo lo malo que hay conectado a él, estoy empezando a no tener miedo de él –dijo en un alarde de sinceridad-. Es agradable.

- Deberías decir eso delante de Pepper.

Volvió a asentir.

- He recordado a tu padre –dijo cuando Tony volvió a trabajar en su brazo-. Supongo que ya lo sabes… yo fui quien provocó…

- Si te sirve de consuelo –le cortó-. No nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó entonces.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en aquello, Stark lo sabía, sabía desde el primer día que era un asesino, el de sus padres y, sin embargo, había accedido a protegerle en su torre y a cuidar su brazo. Y él no lo entendía. Steve se escudaba en su pasado y Sam en que creía en el criterio del Capitán América, pero Stark no tenía nada de eso.

- Este brazo es una obra maestra de ingeniería…

- Entiendo por qué lo hace Steve, incluso Sam, pero tú… les maté.

Tony suspiró.

- Me habría gustado no tener esta conversación jamás –dijo completamente serio, sin esa sonrisa tan característica suya con la que hacía humor de todo-. Esto lo hago porque me lo ha pedido Pepper, ella vino a hablar conmigo y me contó lo que Rogers no se atrevía por miedo a que me negase. Me alegro de haber escuchado a Pepper porque cuanto más te conozco más veo que no eres lo que yo creía. Tienes una pinta lamentable todo el tiempo, rumiando tus pecados… y quién soy yo para juzgarte cuando resulta que era llamado el Señor de la Guerra y me sentía orgulloso de crear armas con las que sabía que moriría gente.

Aquella no era la respuesta que quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien con ella.

- A diferencia de ti yo sabía para qué servían mis armas, pero tú… si recuerdo el primer día que llegaste, no creo que fueses realmente consciente de nada de lo que hacías en ese entonces –comentó recordando el incidente del coche-. Como creador de armas te diré que tú eras una de ellas para HYDRA. Una muy efectiva. Y si te sirve de consuelo aquí podrás conocer a gente de lo más entrañable que tampoco son unos santos –añadió con un tono más ameno-. La única persona aquí que podría ser promovida a Santo es nuestro inocente capitán que sigue creyendo en el mundo de Fantasía y las hadas.

Tras aquello Tony continuó trabajando como si nada, dejándole sin nada más que decir.

**Fin**

Bueno, supongo que esto era importante para poder continuar. A veces leo esto y estoy contenta con el resultado, otra no… Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos: EloraP, Darkela, guest.


	20. XX

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Me habría gustado subirlo antes, pero se me va el santo al cielo y cuando me acuerdo he apagado el ordenador, y cuando estoy delante del ordenador no me acuerdo. Muy triste lo de mi cabeza.

**XIX**

Bucky despertó algunas noches hablando en idiomas que nadie más entendía. Cuando eso ocurría, al despertase era incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente en inglés los primeros minutos. La primera vez que le escucharon hablar en otras lenguas Bucky tuvo que explicar que con HYDRA había aprendido varios idiomas.

- Ruso, alemán, español, portugués, japonés y en otros idiomas sé hablar otro poco, aunque no con fluidez –enumeró con voz trémula.

Le avergonzaba ese hecho. Mientras hablaban de su habilidad, Bucky buscó la mirada de Steve por si encontraba en sus ojos azules molestia o disconformidad, pero no hubo nada de eso. De hecho podía ver que Steve estaba impresionado.

- ¿Puedes hablar con soltura todos ello?

Bucky asintió.

- Es bastante increíble –comentó.

- Era necesario para mis misiones.

Bucky vio el brillo en los ojos de Steve, pero no supo interpretarlo. Por primera vez no mostraba dolor ante algo referido a su tiempo con HYDRA.

- Podrías hablar con Natasha en ruso –dijo entonces-. Sé que a veces echa en falta practicarlo.

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿La mujer pelirroja?

- Sí –asintió.

- No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

Steve negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

- Te aseguró que sí.

Steve pasó un brazo por su cuello y tiró de él para que apoyase su cabeza sobre su hombro. Permanecieron durante varios segundos en silencio.

- ¿Has hablado en japonés? –le preguntó entonces.

Bucky asintió.

- ¿Sabes que no hay razón para avergonzase de saber idiomas? –le preguntó, aunque no esperaba una respuesta de él-. No es malo.

- Lo aprendí de HYDRA –replicó.

- Lo sé Buck… pero no es algo malo.

Bucky se revolvió incómodo.

- Lo aprendí de HYDRA.

Steve le acarició los cabellos con lentitud.

- Podrías ver esos dibujos raros japoneses si quisieses, o puedes insultar a Tony sin que sepa lo que has dicho.

- ¿Por qué iba a insultar a Stark?

- No sé –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-. A veces se lo merece un poco, ¿no crees?

Bucky sonrió entonces. Comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Steve por él. Su cuerpo estaba más relajado y, de repente, el saber tantos idiomas se veía como algo un poco práctico.

- Podría enseñarte insultos.

Steve asintió.

- Sí, así yo también podría decirle algo a Tony y que no pudiese contestarme por una vez.

Los dos sonrieron. Bucky ya no se sintió tan avergonzado de saber idiomas y a veces le susurraba palabras a Steve para que se las dijese a Tony, que le miraba sin comprender nada.

**Fin**

Otro más. Espero que les haya gustado, curioseando leí por ahí que el Soldado de Invierno sabía bastantes idiomas y me gustó esta idea. Y por ahora nada más, el siguiente espero subirlo al final de esta semana.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: Darkela, Shizenai, EloraP, ghost-cat.


	21. XXI

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Y aquí está el capítulo, me propuse subirlo al final de la semana y aquí está. Me siento hasta orgullosa. Que lo disfruten.

**XXI**

Cuantos más días pasaban, más recodaba. Llegó un día en el que empezó a tener de vuelta sus memorias de la guerra. No siempre se despertó gritando, pero sí entre sudor y jadeos. Fue entonces cuando pudo poner nombre a lo que sentía por Steve y comprendió por qué no le había matado, por qué había vuelto a él y por qué se sentía como en casa el estar a su lado. Comprendió por qué su corazón latía más rápido y por qué era agradable saber que estaba cerca suya.

Después de tanto seguía enamorado de él.

Quiso llorar al despertar, pero no lo hizo, se aguantó porque sabía que Steve estaba cerca. Después de aquello volvió a ser Steve y él volvió a sentirse como Bucky, una parte de aquel hombre jamás se había ido y no podía negarlo cuando al mirar a Steve suspiró aliviado porque lo único que alguna vez mereció la pena salvar de sí mismo había sobrevivido al infierno que había sido su vida.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve.

Bucky asintió.

- Sólo he recordado algo.

Steve se interesó por el sueño, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada concreto, es sólo un sentimiento que había olvidado que existía.

- ¿Es bueno?

- Me siento un poco como yo mismo otra vez, un poco más completo.

Bucky no dijo más y Steve respetó su silencio. Por supuesto para Bucky aquello había vuelto con algo más: el miedo. Sabía que los homosexuales no eran criminales, pero seguía teniendo miedo de compartir su secreto. No quería que nadie lo supiese, mucho menos Steve.

Oh… Steve… se lamentó. Esperaba que sus sentimientos no se hubiesen congelado consigo. Steve se merecía algo mejor que un asesino ruso con miles de problemas mentales a sus espaldas y sangre en sus manos.

Casi se había olvidado del miedo de ser descubierto, casi…

Fue corriendo al baño a ducharse para poder estar tranquilo durante un buen rato y hacer como en el pasado que se dedicaba a enterrar lo que sentía para mantener a Steve lejos de todo el mal que implicaba su amor.

Esconderlo de Steve era fácil, pero no de Sam que no tardó más de un minuto en preguntarle qué había recordado. Pero Bucky sabía cómo manejar la situación, llevaba años haciéndolo si contaba con los de antes de la guerra.

- He recordado el miedo –dijo sin llegar a mentir completamente.

- ¿El miedo?

- En la guerra hay mucho de lo que tener miedo y lo he recordado.

- Creía que ya habías recordado…

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es distinto, esto es sobre Steve antes de ser el Capitán América, todas las veces que quiso entrar y lo mucho que me alegré de que no lo consiguiese. He recordado ese miedo.

- Hablas como si hubiese varios tipos de miedo.

Bucky asintió.

- ¿Acaso no los hay?

Sam quiso continuar con ese tema. El miedo.

Y Bucky le habló de lo que quería oír. El miedo a morir, el miedo de que Steve muriese o de que se metiese en una pelea que no pudiese aguantar, el miedo a quedarse solo… omitió el miedo a ser descubierto por ser gay y el miedo a que Steve lo descubriese y le arrastrase a una relación que sólo les traería dolor.

- No todos son iguales.

- Escuchándote puedo entender mejor a Steve –le dijo Sam.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que entiendo que no perdiese la fe en ti Bucky.

Bucky tembló al escucharle porque comprendió que los sentimientos de Steve no habían cambiado. Compuso una sonrisa para Sam y se lamentó de estar recuperando sus memorias.

**Fin**

He visto que lo de la idea peregrina de los idiomas ha causado cierta gracia. No había pensado en escribir algo sobre eso, pero intentaré pensar en algo. No prometo nada, pero le daré unas vueltas al asunto por si me viene la inspiración.

Y a ver si el siguiente lo subo a lo largo de esta semana.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: Shizenai, EloraP, guest


	22. XXII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Otro más, he tenido algunos problemas para subirlo, pero por fin he podido ponerme delante del ordenador para ello. Espero que les guste.

**XXII**

Nada más conocer a Natasha, Bucky supo que había una conexión entre ellos. Ella le había mirado con seguridad y se había presentado con una sonrisa. Bucky no fue consciente de que todo había ocurrido en ruso hasta que notó la mirada confusa de Steve.

- Tranquilo, sólo nos hemos presentado –dijo Natasha sin dejar de sonreír-. Es agradable poder hablar en mi lengua natal a veces.

Hubo algo en ella a lo que Bucky se acogió, posiblemente ese brillo de comprensión. Pronto se enteró de que ella había pasado por algo similar. Se sintió bien su compañía, y ella tuvo que pensar lo mismo porque aprovechaba el poco tiempo que tenía para ir a él y hablar sobre distintas cosas, la mayoría del tiempo en ruso.

Una vez le habló de su tiempo como espía rusa. Bucky la escuchó y vio toda su miseria. Se sonrieron entonces y Bucky por primera vez creyó en las palabras de Steve, esas que le decía cuando deseaba estar muerto o encerrado por todos sus crímenes.

- ¿Podríais hablar en un idioma en el que yo tenga la oportunidad de intervenir? –preguntó Steve.

Los dos asintieron. Estuvieron hablando largamente hasta que Natasha tuvo que retirarse.

- Me gusta Natasha –le dijo entonces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Por primera vez desde que empezase a recuperarse podía hablar en ruso sin sentirse mortificado por ello.

- Es agradable estar con alguien que te comprende, que ha cometido los mismos errores y ves que sigue adelante. Es esperanzador.

Steve suspiró. Bucky sentía que podría volver a tener un sitio en el mundo más allá que estar al lado de Steve. A veces con ella había salido el nombre de Clint y Bucky entendió la relación que ellos mantenían. Era fácil estar con Natasha y contarle aquello que le carcomía. Hablando en ruso se sentía más protegido.

Un día mientras Steve no estaba, se había ido a correr con Sam, Bucky la miró y supo que ella lo sabía, tal y como él sabía lo de Clint, ella sabía sobre Steve. Al darse cuenta de eso, Bucky quiso huir, se sentía desnudo ante ella. Nadie jamás lo había sabido, además de su vecino.

- No digas nada –dijo de repente.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

- No digas nada –repitió.

Veía en sus ojos miles de preguntas y las ganas de hablar sobre lo que sentía. Era muy claro para él que ella le haría hablar. Y él quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo porque aún sentía el miedo expandirse por su cuerpo ante el simple pensamiento de decir lo que sentía en voz alta.

Notó la mano de Natasha sobre su hombro. Y le invitó a hablar porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Y Bucky, tras varios segundos le miró a los ojos.

- _Estoy enamorado de Steve_ –dijo en ruso.

Habló en un susurro, como si alguien más pudiese escucharles. Natasha le dejó hablar sin forzarle. Bucky le habló de los días en los que aquello era un delito penado con cárcel y que podía condenarte a recibir una paliza, y antes de que ella dijese nada sobre que aquello era pasado y que no debía tener miedo, él continuó hablando.

- _¿Lo haces por Steve? _–le preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

- _En nuestra época podría haberle supuesto el horror de perder la vida en un callejón y hoy en día estoy demasiado roto… después de todo, no merece despertar entre pesadillas, y yo no le merezco_.

La mano de Natasha acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

- _El amor no es sobre merecer, y si ese fuese el caso, sólo conozco una persona que se merezca a Steve y eres tú_.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Bucky intentaba negar sus palabras.

- _Incluso yo tengo a Clint_.

- _Tú no…_

Natasha le calló con un 'shhh' de entre sus labios que le dejó sin palabras al ver sus ojos que le decían que compartían los mismos pecados. Bucky se refugió en su pecho y lloró suavemente.

- _No le digas nada_ –le pidió-. _Prométeme que no le dirás nada_.

Natasha se lo prometió porque sabía que no era ella quien debía hacerlo, ese era un paso que debería dar Bucky cuando estuviese preparado para ello. Bucky suspiró aliviado entre lágrimas, su momento con Steve nunca estuvo destinado a ser. Se dedicaría a amarle entre las sombras de sus miedos y tormentos, como siempre había hecho. Steve se merecía el mundo que él jamás podría entregarle.

Ante ese pensamiento resonaron las palabas de Natasha: 'El amor no es sobre merecer'. No lo era, lo sabía, pero mientras Steve fuese ignorante de sus sentimientos todo estaría bien. Una vez se enamoró de una buena mujer, podría volver a hacerlo.

**Fin**

Como se puede observar no he seguido el canon de AoU con respecto a Natasha y Clint. Y bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Como a partir de la mitad de la semana que viene estaré muy ocupada, procuraré subir el siguiente el lunes o martes.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: EloraP, draconiforss, why a name.


	23. XXIII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Me lo propuse y aquí está el capítulo. Me siento orgullosa de haber conseguido subirlo cuando quería. Espero que lo disfruten.

**XXIII**

A Bucky le costaba dormir casi todas las noches. Los terrores nocturnos solían acecharle cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Después de un tiempo le había pedido a Steve que no se quedase en su habitación, que no hacía falta, pero él no le había escuchado y le había casi suplicado que le dejase velar sus sueños. Bucky había cedido, era difícil decirle que no a Steve. Además era consciente de que seguiría teniendo pesadillas y que Steve correría a su cuarto para acallar sus gritos y despertarle del horror que revivía en las noches. Bucky se sentía avergonzado por ello. Pero Steve jamás decía nada y Bucky lo agradecía.

Aquella noche soñó con HYDRA y Alexander Pierce. Casi podía sentir las descargar a las que era sometido y la mirada de Pierce que le pedía que fuese fuerte. A su mente vinieron las veces en las que el propio Alexander pedía que se detuviesen, todas las veces que habló con él lleno de dulzura en la voz y comprensión.

Esa noche gritó el nombre de Alexander Pierce entre súplicas para que las descargas se detuviesen.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Pierce por favor! Ya estoy bien, estoy arreglado… por favor… por favor…

Entre gritos llegaron las manos de Steve que le acariciaban el rostro.

- Estás a salvo Bucky. Nadie va a hacerte daño, estás a salvo. Estás en casa –le susurró Steve-. Yo estoy contigo Bucky, estás a salvo. Estás en la Torre de Stark y estás a salvo, estás conmigo Bucky.

Entre palabras murmuradas en su oído, Bucky volvió a la realidad y el laboratorio despareció. La mayoría de las veces se iba a una esquina, lejos de Steve y todo contacto humano. Se relajaba bajo la mirada de Steve que esperaba pacientemente a que le diese permiso para acercarse. Pero esa noche no lo hizo, sabía el dolor que sentía Steve cada vez que gritaba el nombre de Alexander en busca de ayuda. Los ojos azules de Steve perdían su brillo y veía la miseria reflejada en ellos, así como la culpa. Esa noche se abrazó a Steve y buscó refugió en su pecho.

- Perdóname –murmuró.

No quería llamar a Alexander, pero en aquellos días era la persona que mejor le había tratado y siempre había buscado consuelo en él. Y en sus sueños volvía a estar indefenso y la única persona que podía mostrarle algo de compasión era Pierce, nadie más. Bucky era consciente de cómo se sentía Steve y él no quería hacerle sentir mal por ello.

- Perdóname –repitió intentando contener las lágrimas.

No quería que Steve se sintiese miserable. Steve le había salvado, siempre lo había hecho y el que acabase en las manos de HYDRA no era culpa suya. No era su culpa.

Sintió la mano de Steve acariciar sus cabellos.

- No hay nada que perdonar Buck –le dijo antes de besarle la frente.

Aquel gesto que debería despertar en Bucky todas las alarmas por lo que podría significar, pero se sentía como una bendición. Y casi podía sentir las palabras prohibidas desparramarse por su boca, a veces sentía como un suave 'te quiero' se quedaba en el borde de sus labios y se veía obligado a cerrar la boca con fuerza y a aferrarse más a Steve. Ya tenía bastante con permitirle el privilegio de sentirse protegido entre sus brazos, no podía condenarle con sus sentimientos.

No volvieron a dormirse aquella noche, pero Bucky disfrutó de las caricias de Steve sobre sus cabellos aún largos.

- Todo estará bien Bucky –le dijo con voz trémula.

Era en momentos como ese que Bucky creía todo lo que Steve decía. Asintió creyendo fervientemente en sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente salieron del cuarto con normalidad. Bucky era consciente de que todo el mundo oía sus gritos y agradecía el que nadie comentase nada y hablasen con él como si todo estuviese bien. Le gustaba la normalidad que aquello le proporcionaba.

Bucky obvió la mirada brillante de Steve al verle desayunar, sabía parte de lo que estaba pensando y le horrorizaba ser consciente de ello porque eso sólo podía significar que Steve estaba un poco más cerca de la verdad. Vio como Steve cogía su cuaderno de dibujo y empezaba a trazar líneas, Bucky deseó que no le estuviese dibujando, aunque sabía que era en balde cuando Steve le sonrió y le enseñó el primer boceto.

- Te veías tan tranquilo entre mis brazos –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, como si lo que acababa de decir no significase nada especial.

Bucky asintió incapaz de replicarle. Era cierto, se había sentido tan bien. Steve continuó dibujando en silencio. Bucky se preguntó qué pasaría si Steve comprendiese sus propios sentimientos, pero pronto alejó esos pensamientos. No podía encadenar a Steve a su pasado. Al pensar aquello se obligó a ignorar la parte de sí mismo que le decía que siempre habían estado encadenados el uno al otro.

Steve debía encontrar a una buena mujer, como Peggy Carter, con la que ser feliz y vivir el gran sueño americano.

**Fin**

Ya va quedando menos para terminar el fic. El próximo espero que esté a principio de la semana que viene.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: Darkela, Guest, HiddlestonEyes, EloraP.


	24. XXIV

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Pues aquí está el siguiente, me gustaría haberlo subido hace un par de días, pero mi cuerpo se ha vuelto contra mí y he tenido leves, pero tediosos, problemas de salud.

**XXIV**

- Una vez le pregunte a Steve qué le hacía feliz… –empezó a decir Sam.

Bucky al escucharle a penas pudo contenerse, él sabía lo que a Steve le hacía feliz. Le había visto hacerlo tantas veces y había tenido que hacer tantos sacrificios para conseguirle los materiales necesarios a veces.

- Dibujar, a Steve siempre le ha hecho feliz dibujar –dijo con seguridad.

Bucky le recordaba con su cuaderno dando vueltas por las calles, haciendo bocetos de los edificios y las personas, dibujando escenas que sólo ocurrían en su imaginación.

- Has contestado más rápido que él –comentó Sam sorprendido por la seguridad con la que le había hablado.

- Steve a veces es un poco obtuso –replicó.

Sam asintió.

- La verdad es que no te iba a preguntar por Steve, pero has sido muy rápido –dijo Sam con tono divertido-. Ahora bien, ¿qué te hace feliz a ti?

Bucky parpadeó sorprendido y algo confuso.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Sí –asintió Sam-. Ahora intenta no ser tú el obtuso.

La pregunta era difícil. Antes le hacía feliz bastantes cosas, salir, bailar, estar con Steve… Desde que había vuelto no había hecho muchas de esas cosas. Escuchaba música y la disfrutaba, pero no se atrevía a bailar, temía no saber hacerlo. Tampoco salía mucho. Quizás más adelante pudiese hacerlo, pero no en ese instante. Sin embargo, había algo que se mantenía.

- Supongo que poder estar cerca de Steve –dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.

Estar con Steve le hacía feliz, siempre había sido así.

- Curioso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que es normal que, después de todo, estés feliz al lado de la persona que siempre ha estado contigo.

- Es más que eso –replicó-. Steve me da seguridad, sé que con él no me va a pasar nada malo.

Era algo de lo que Bucky no tenía ninguna duda. Steve intentaría estar a su lado y ayudarle hasta el final. Esa sensación de seguridad era la primera que había sentido a su lado.

- Steve lo negaría.

Bucky sabía por qué lo decía: el tren. Recordaba la culpabilidad en los ojos de Steve, como si hubiese sido culpa suya. Bucky jamás se lo había dicho, pero aquella forma de morir; a su lado, salvándole la vida una última vez, habría sido perfecta. Aquel recuerdo no era negativo per se, él se sentía tranquilo y sabía que Steve no podría haber hecho más.

- No fue culpa suya lo que me pasó. No se puede salvar a todo el mundo. Y siendo positivos –añadió sin pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación- estoy a su lado otra vez.

Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a ser él mismo, más o menos, había dicho en voz alta aquello. Se dio cuenta de que volvería a vivir todo aquel martirio sólo por volver a estar con Steve. Sacrificaría todo lo necesario por volver a su lado y poder seguir amándole.

Vio como Sam asentía.

- Consideras que ha merecido la pena.

Bucky asintió. Todo lo que había hecho bajo el mando de HYDRA tenía un sentido si eso significaba estar al lado de Steve.

- Steve volvió a dibujar cuando te encontramos –dijo Sam de repente-. Quizás dibujar no le haga feliz –añadió con una sonrisa afable-. Quizás dibuje porque se siente feliz.

Bucky comprendió lo que Sam quería decir. Sabía lo solo que se había sentido desde que volviese del hielo y sabía que el tenerle allí le había ayudado porque era lo único que tenía de la época que comprendía y que era suya. Aunque tuviese miedo de que Steve pudiese amar a alguien tan roto como él, no podía evitar saber que su presencia le hacía algo de bien.

**Fin**

Si todo va bien el lunes o el martes estará el próximo capítulo. Nos vamos acercando irremediablemente al final… qué nervios. Espero que les guste como se está desarrollando todo entre ellos.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: HiddlestonEyes, EloraP, LadySavrt, amores que matan.


	25. XXV

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Y aquí está, justo cuando quería. Parece ser que imponerme días para publicar está sirviendo para que no procrastinar más de la cuenta con esto, así que lo seguiré haciendo. Mi idea es a finales de esta semana subir el próximo. Y hasta aquí mi perorata. Espero que les guste.

**XXV**

A Stark le gustaba su brazo. Ya lo había arreglado, pero seguía yendo a revisiones semanales, como mínimo. Según Stark eran muy importantes para él.

- Es divertido –le decía-. Así me relajo cuando no sé qué más hacer con mis preciados trajes.

Bucky debía admitir que aquello le gustaba. Al igual que su padre a Tony le gustaba pavonearse con su genialidad y, aunque la mitad del tiempo no entendía lo que decía, era bastante gracioso. A Steve solía saturarse por lo que era normal que no fuese con él. Tony además solía hablarle de las cosas de la actualidad y le ponía música, generalmente de un grupo llamado AC/DC, algo que Bucky disfrutaba.

- Muy bien –murmuró mientras miraba los cables-. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre sexualidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Bucky miró a Stark que le sonreía.

- Steve me habló de esta conversación –dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Te contó Steve que no fue capaz de mantenerla por más de un minuto?

- Me lo imagino. Steve nunca ha sabido mantener este tipo de conversaciones.

- ¿Y tú?

- No soy tan inocente como él.

Stark alzó una ceja interesado en cómo se iba a desarrollar toda esa conversación.

- Así que dime, si no te da vergüenza. ¿Qué opinas de la sexualidad hoy en día?

Steve le había comentado algo de esa conversación en la que Tony había empezado a hablar de la existencia de términos como homosexual, bisexual, pansexual y demás.

- Algo confuso –aceptó-. En mis tiempos sólo podías ser heterosexual o estar enfermo, o ser un pervertido… por lo que ahora para mí es algo confuso, pero sin duda alguna es muy positivo. Me alegro de las libertades alcanzadas.

Tony le sonrió.

- Supongo que para nuestro adorado Capitán fue más difícil contestar.

- Nuestro adorado Capitán sólo fue capaz de murmurar cosas de la libertad y poco más. Todo maravilloso en su opinión.

Bucky le miró fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué te resulta confuso?

- Uno de repente ya no sabe lo que es –contestó sin pensar demasiado.

Lo cierto era que ya no tenía claro demasiadas cosas en cuanto a la sexualidad, sólo podía asegurar que estaba enamorado de Steve, pero de repente se sentía limitado al pensar que era homosexual, todas esas chicas con las que había estado… no se arrepentía de haber salido con ellas. Sin embargo, no había estado enamorado de ninguna por lo que no sabía si se había sentido cómodo a su alrededor porque eran simpáticas o realmente le gustaban las mujeres. Pero siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento jamás había hecho nada con ningún hombre, había sentido curiosidad a causa de sus fantasías con Steve, pero no porque realmente le interesasen, o quizás sí, pero no había querido pararse a pensarlo demasiado… Casi podía sentir palpitar su cabeza al pensar en todo aquello.

- Yo tengo muy claro lo que soy –replicó Stark con una sonrisa demasiado brillante-. ¿Tú no?

Al escucharle Bucky se sintió expuesto, quizás había hablado más de la cuenta, sin importar que había sido poco.

- Era sólo una forma de hablar –dijo con rapidez, quizás demasiada.

- Oh… que esclarecedor –suspiró-. Háblame de tus dudas.

- En caso de que existiesen dudas, que no existen –matizó-, no las hablaría contigo.

Bucky sostuvo la mirada brillante de Stark.

- Y yo que creía que ver a nuestro súper soldado salir corriendo como un crío de siete años era lo mejor que conseguiría con esta pregunta. ¿El Soldado de Invierno se plantea su sexualidad?

- No.

- No te preocupes, siéntete libre de compartirlo conmigo.

- No hay nada que compartir.

- Soy muy abierto de mente, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Tony tenía la mala costumbre de hablar tan rápido que le confundía y, antes de darse cuenta, ya le estaba contestando. Era difícil saber por dónde iba la conversación a ratos con él.

- Stark…

- Tengo tu brazo a mi merced y no te vas a ir hasta que consiga saciar toda esta curiosidad que has plantado en mi inquieta mente.

Bucky sostuvo la respiración sin saber qué hacer. Se estaba poniendo nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de Tony que no paraba de sonreír. ¿Qué le importaba su sexualidad?

- Desmayarte por falta de aire no te ayudará a escapar de mí, aún me encargo de tu brazo.

Tony sintió la respiración de Bucky sobre su rostro.

- No hay nada que saber.

- Ambos sabemos que no. Ambos sabemos que en tu época era normal que la homosexualidad estuviese penada. Ambos sabemos que ni siquiera existía la idea de bisexualidad, mucho menos la pansexualidad –dijo con voz cantarina-. Así que ambos sabemos que hay mucho que decir… oh… Ahora entiendo, todas esas chicas eran para compensar…

- ¡No! –le cortó en cuanto supo por dónde quería ir.

- Oh… entonces le das a los dos…

- ¿Qué…? No… Ni siquiera sé qué quieres decir exactamente con eso. Yo no le daba a nada.

- ¿Eres asexual entonces?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Podrías pensar que eres pan?

- ¿Qué?

- Que te gusta todo lo que tenga dos piernas…

Sin duda estaba hablando así para desquiciarle más, estaba completamente seguro.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

- Ahora el que está confuso soy yo.

En un segundo se habían hablado de demasiadas cosas, la voz rápida de Stark no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y encima decía que el confuso era él.

- Si fueses heterosexual no te habrías planteado nada. Empezaré de nuevo.

- ¡No! Por favor, no empieces de nuevo.

Bucky no quería explicarle su confusión, no quería explicar lo que sentía por Steve y cómo le afectaba a la hora de pensar en lo que realmente le gustaba, por lo que optó por darle una respuesta.

- Creo que soy bisexual –dijo finalmente.

No quería quitarse la posibilidad de estar con chicas, y como no le resultaba desagradable la idea de estar con chicos además de Steve, era lo más fácil. Pensar en algo más sería confundirse más por el momento y más estando con Stark.

Tony le sonrió.

- ¿Lo sabe Steve?

- ¿Qué importa Steve en todo esto?

- Es tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de armas, tu alma gemela, tú…

- ¿Alma gemela?

- Sois inseparables, claro que es tu alma gemela.

Bucky quería discutirle, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. De repente entendía por qué Steve decía que le agotaba.

- Lo que tú digas.

Se cubrió el rostro con su brazo derecho y suspiró cansado.

- Por supuesto. ¿Descubriste tu sexualidad admirando el esquelético y escurridizo cuerpo del pequeño Capitán, o fue cuando apareció con su nuevo cuerpo de adonis esculpido por los dioses griegos?

Bucky ahogó un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Por qué esculpido por los dioses? ¿Por qué no te has limitado a decir musculoso o algo así?

- No me gusta limitarme.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que termines?

- El tiempo exacto para hacer todas las preguntas que desee.

Bucky se levantó con el brazo de metal colgando sin vida y huyó. No iba a seguir con esa conversación. Pensaba traer a Natasha consigo, ella le ayudaría.

**Fin**

Escribir a Stark es complicadísimo, adoro al personaje, pero meterlo en el fic me aterroriza por si la lío parda. Me gusta pensar que la mayoría de los personajes los escribo IC, pero Tony me cuesta horrores, espero haber conseguido captar un poco de su esencia.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: HiddlestonEyes, EloraP, Why a name.


	26. XXVI

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Otro más, ya queda poquito, creo que serán 30 al final, así que ya sólo quedarían cuatro más. Como siempre me pondré una fecha para subir el próximo que será sobre el miércoles o así.

**XXVI**

El incidente con Stark pronto fue conocido por todos los Avengers, no sabían exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero sabían que Natasha había tenido que intervenir para callar a Stark con sus preguntas insidiosas. Preguntas que ninguno de los tres implicados quería compartir con nadie más. A veces se le escuchaba a Tony murmurar cosas sobre la 'libertad del siglo 21', pero nada más.

Steve le preguntó a Bucky, obviamente, pero su amigo dijo que no quería recordar lo agotador que había sido soportar a Stark hablar sin control. No se molestó en buscar a Natasha, ella era como una tumba. Y Stak no cooperó, no realmente. Bucky sabía que no querría estar en la mira de un ex asesino ruso, por lo que Steve no pudo encontrar a nadie que se lo dijese.

- Supongo que es algo vergonzoso –dijo Clint.

A veces Bucky iba a entrenar con Natasha y Clint, el tipo de combate que manejaba Natasha era similar al suyo por lo que era cómodo estar con ella, Clint simplemente solía estar por allí porque a ambos le gustaba estar juntos.

- Algo de lo que no se hablaba por entonces.

- Clint, no nos vas a sacar nada de información.

- No me hace falta Nat –replicó tranquilo-. No sólo que no se hablase entonces, sino que además no quieres que Steve, tu mejor amigo y confesor Steve, sepa. Sin embargo, Natasha lo sabe de antes del incidente.

Natasha intentó detenerle, pero Clint simplemente miró a Bucky.

- Es casi tan fácil entenderte a ti como a Natasha. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que os parecéis.

Bucky miró a Natasha.

- _Lo sabe_ –le murmuró en ruso.

Bucky miró horrorizado a Clint. Aquello se estaba saliendo de las manos. No le importaba que lo supiese Natasha, pero en menos de dos semanas parecía que todo el mundo se iba a enterar. Primero Sam con la pregunta de la felicidad, luego Stark con la sexualidad y ahora Clint… Los otros dos no era seguro que pasase de una mera intuición, pero Clint lo sabía.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a hablar del tema.

- Supongo que ni te planteas decírselo a Steve.

Clint suspiró al escuchar su negativa. Natasha de repente dijo que necesitaba ir a algún sitio.

- Supongo que me vas a dar una charla.

- Creo que es lo apropiado.

Bucky querría haberle dicho que ya lo había hablado con Natasha y que no necesitaba otra más. Consideraba que después de tanto tiempo toda la situación la había sabido manejar bastante bien.

- ¿Crees que Natasha es mala? –le preguntó de repente.

Aquello fue algo que Bucky no se esperó.

- ¿Crees que no se merece una segunda oportunidad?

Clint le instó a contestar.

- No, Natasha no es mala y sí, se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Bucky vio como Clint asentía con tranquilidad.

- Cuando la encontré estaba tan perdida. Tuvo que cuestionar todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Es un trabajo duro, de todos los que estamos hoy aquí tú eres quien mejor lo puede entender.

Las palabras de Clint estaban empezando a tomar forma.

- Tus crímenes no son peores que los de ella. Si piensas que ella merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿por qué tú no?

Bucky quería decir que no era lo mismo, que no tenía nada que ver, pero Clint no le dejó el tiempo suficiente para encontrar las palabras.

- Muchas veces lo difícil no es perdonar los errores de los otros, sino los nuestros –añadió con tranquilidad-. Si Steve hubiese estado en tu situación…

- Steve no… él no… -le cortó sin saber exactamente qué pretendía.

Clint fue hasta él y le puso la mano en el hombro, fue un contacto reconfortante.

- Es difícil justificar las mismas acciones cometidas por otros para que no nos merezcamos nosotros mismos el perdón que a ellos les otorgamos, ¿no crees?

Bucky se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de hablar. Sentía cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y el estómago.

- Te utilizaron Bucky, robaron tu vida e hicieron añicos tu pasado. Anularon tu voluntad y te convirtieron en un arma. ¿Cómo decir que no cuando no sabes que esa posibilidad ni existe? ¿Cómo saber lo que está bien y lo que no cuando no te lo han enseñado?

Él debería haberlo sabido, él debería haber luchado contra todo aquello. Él había sido el encargado de proteger a Steve, a sus ideales… Bucky jamás debería haber permitido que le utilizasen…

- Natasha ha aprendido a vivir con su pasado, busca la forma de compensarlo sin dejar de intentar ser feliz. ¿Por qué no te permites hacer lo mismo?

- Porque no lo merezco –dijo con completa sinceridad-. Le he fallado a Steve, casi muere por mi culpa… yo… yo…

Clint le sonrió entonces. Le faltaban las palabras, no encontraba las razones, los motivos que siempre le sobraban para condenarse.

- Si quieres proteger a Steve quizás sea el momento de perdonarte –le dijo-. Steve lo que necesita es a su amigo Bucky a su lado. Y nada más importa en este momento.

Bucky no pudo evitar abrazarle. Ahora entendía por qué Natasha le estaba siempre tan agradecida, por qué le decía que debía hablar con Clint. Sin duda alguna, era un buen hombre.

**Fin**

Creo que ya se va perfilando el final, como Bucky parece aceptar todo, sus sentimientos, los de Steve… a ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: HiddlestonEyes, Darkela, EloraP, guest.

Aprovecho para comentar que estoy pensando en hacer otro proyecto stucky, será angst (como no) y bueno no tan centrado en Bucky, sino que cada capítulo sería un poco desde el punto de vista de una persona en concreto por lo que podría profundizar más en algunos aspectos y quizás incluso intente meter a más personajes. Adoraría meter a Thor, pero no sé cómo escribir su forma de hablar. Los capítulos serían tan largos como estos.

Lo comento por si alguien estaría interesado.


	27. XXVII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Me he retrasado, lo siento! Esto de las oposiciones es más agotador de lo que parece… si lo llego a saber no me meto en este lío, pero al menos ya queda poco y los capítulos restantes están casi escritos en mi mente, excepto el 29 (penúltimo), que no me llega la inspiración.

El próximo no sé si podré subirlo esta semana que va a entrar, sino a más tardar el lunes de la semana que viene.

**XXVII**

En algún momento ir a la cama no se convirtió en un tormento para Bucky. En algún momento el que Steve se metiese en la cama a su lado se volvió una costumbre. En algún momento, el que le acariciase sus cabellos, no se sintió extraño. En algún momento Bucky sintió que estaba perdiendo todo el control de la situación.

No podía echar a Steve, no podía decirle que no le tocase, no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente acomodarse a su lado y sonreírle agradecido mientras ignoraba la punzada de culpa que atravesaba su estómago.

Muchas noches Bucky le observaba dormir a su lado. Una cosa era irse a la cama y otra muy distinta era dormir. Bucky no dormía demasiado, si tenía suerte unas cuatro horas de sueño era lo que más conseguía, el resto de la noche permanecía despierto. Solía leer en silencio o se colocaba los cascos para escuchar música sin molestar a Steve que dormía a su lado.

Se sentía tan bien.

A veces, sin ser consciente, paseaba su mano derecha por los cortos cabellos de Steve. Cuando se daba cuenta no la retiraba, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento brusco y despertarle, por lo que sus dedos seguían enterrándose en la rubia cabellera de Steve. Bucky solía morderse el labio y se lamentaba el ser tan débil. No podía hacerle eso a Steve, no podía darle pistas de lo que sentía, no podía despertar su conciencia.

Pero no hacía nada por evitarlo porque ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás sin que resultase sospechoso.

A veces podía sentir la mirada intensa de Natasha sobre él que le decía todo lo que él se negaba a aceptar. Y temía que tanto Sam como Tony fuesen plenamente conscientes de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Lo que Bucky realmente sentía y la forma en la que Steve no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Tenía miedo de que todo saliese a la luz y Steve le dijese que quería estar con él hasta el final, que le amaba… No quería enfrentarse a todo eso. No podía hacerle eso a Steve.

Pero no sabía cómo evitarlo tampoco. Nada era como antes, no podía buscarle una buena chica a Steve, no podía buscarle nada a Steve. La única persona que podría haberle ayudado a emparejar a Steve era Natasha y se negaba a ello. Si incluso Steve le había preguntado si se había dado por vencida con él.

Bucky sintió cómo se ahogaba entre sus sentimientos, sus miedos y su culpa. No podía darle a Steve lo que él merecía, no podía estar con él, pero tampoco podía alejarle. Era incapaz de separarse de Steve para darle la oportunidad de buscar a alguien por su cuenta, lejos de él.

Era lo peor para Steve.

Aquella noche no fue capaz de dormir, se quedó en vela junto a Steve sin saber qué hacer por él. Sin poder protegerle de la miseria que traía consigo.

Pensó en lo horrible que era el amor, el dolor que siempre le había proporcionado y la angustia en la que se había sumido por su causa. Sin embargo… sin embargo, no cambiaría nada. Era incapaz de concebir su vida sin amar a Steve.

Quiso llorar por lo contradictorio que se sentía todo a su alrededor, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se acurrucó junto a Steve al que acomodó en sus brazos mejor, como si quisiese protegerlo de un mal invisible. Le acomodó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

No durmió esa noche.

Permaneció en la cama con Steve hasta que despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos, Steve le miró y su mirada azul brilló con preocupación.

- No has dormido –le dijo.

Su voz no sonó molesta o dolida, era una afirmación, una realidad.

- No, no he podido –replicó moviéndose para alejarse de Steve.

Pero Steve no le dejó, antes de que pudiese moverse más de unos centímetros, se vio atrapado por sus brazos que le arrastraron a su lado. Bucky no intentó escapar del agarre, ya sabía que era inútil. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos, pero Bucky podía ver la culpa reflejada en los ojos de Steve que le pedían perdón.

- Está bien –le dijo con una sonrisa tenue-. Estoy bien.

Steve permaneció en silencio.

- Mientras estés a mi lado estará todo bien –añadió sin pensar demasiado.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras se sintió mal. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Era tan ruin hacer eso. Atar a Steve a su bienestar.

- Lo sé –susurró finalmente.

- Aunque no hace falta que duermas a mi lado –dijo aún sabiendo que no tenía sentido.

- Lo sé.

- Ya estoy mucho mejor y ya sabes que no hace falta cuidarme tanto, me voy a mal acostumbrar.

Steve asintió.

- Lo sé –repitió.

Bucky fue incapaz de decir nada más. La voz de Steve había sonado tan serena y segura. Como si quisiese decirle que sabía que nada de aquello hacía falta, pero que igualmente lo seguiría haciendo porque eso era lo que quería.

Steve le soltó entonces y se levantó con tranquilidad, le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Voy a hacer el café –le informó-. Te espero en el comedor.

Bucky asintió y le vio salir de la habitación. Aquello no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. No tenía el control de nada y veía cómo el muro con el que siempre había mantenido a Steve ignorante se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

Sentía pánico, pero, a la vez, se sentía aliviado… Debía hacer algo por Steve.

Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación y ver la taza de café que Steve le ofrecía con una sonrisa, toda aquella decisión que había sentido momentos antes, se desvaneció.

Sólo un día más, pensó devolviéndole la sonrisa, sólo un día más antes de ahogar sus sentimientos una vez más. Estaba cansado de evitar lo inevitable, de negarlo y enterrarlo en la zona más oscura de su mente. Sólo un día más se permitiría el ser débil.

**Fin**

Bueno, por ahora es todo. Lo dicho, intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible… A veces me acuerdo cuando estaba en la universidad y me quejaba de que no tenía tiempo para nada, lo retiro. Esto es peor.

Vuestros reviews son pequeñas alegrías entre tantos apuntes. Muchas gracias

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: EloraP, HiddlestonEyes, amoresquematan, why a name, guest.

Bueno, he visto interés en el próximo fic. No lo empezaré a escribir hasta que termine este, pero estoy perfilando detalles en mi cabeza. Cada capítulo es desde un punto distinto de vista, como ya dije, a veces Bucky, otras Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper… También el estilo será algo diferente. Angst y posiblemente con distancia entre Steve y Bucky al principio.

Sí, estoy haciendo propaganda de mi propio fic… perdonadme!


	28. XXVIII

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Querría haberlo subido ayer, pero me puse a hacer otras cosas y se me fue la hora y la cabeza. El siguiente estará la semana que viene si no me emparanoio con el capítulo y tengo una crisis existencial. Por alguna razón no me inspiro con el 29, pero me centraré en la medida de lo posible.

**XXVIII**

Algunas veces, cuando Bucky se sentía agotado y Natasha estaba a su lado, se tumbaba en el sofá y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y ella empezaba a acariciar su cabello. La primera vez se había visto obligado a ello, pero tras ver lo bien que se sentía, había vuelto a hacerlo cuando estaba realmente cansado.

- _No puedes seguir así Bucky_ –le dijo Natasha-. _No puedes seguir con esto._

Bucky no dijo nada.

- _Steve se dará cuenta Bucky, si es que no lo ha hecho ya…_

- _No…_

- _Nadie hace todo lo que ha hecho por ti sin ser consciente de lo que siente._

- _Es Steve, él puede hacerlo._

Natasha suspiró.

- _Necesito que lo haga._

Sí que lo necesitaba, pero no quería verlo.

- _Lo que necesitas es que no lo haga más. Él te quiere y en algún momento no podrás evitarlo._

Bucky suspiró. Sabía que Natasha tenía razón, pero no podía evitar seguir negándolo. Era un desastre para Steve; un asesino con ataques de ansiedad, pesadillas y shock postraumático. Bucky no podía permitir que Steve conviviese con eso más de lo necesario.

- _Quizás deberías parar de pensar en lo que se merece_ –dijo con voz suave-. _Piensa en lo que le hace feliz._

No quería pensar en eso.

- _Tú le haces feliz_.

Al escucharle, Bucky se acordó de Sam que le había dejado caer eso mismo hacía un par de semanas. Iba a replicar algún sin sentido a Natasha cuando Tony entró en la habitación.

- Mis dos súper asesinos favoritos –dijo como si aquello no tuviese importancia-. ¿Seréis capaces de hablar mi idioma mientras esté aquí para que no me sienta excluido de vuestro súper club de súper asesinos rusos?

Los dos le miraron sin decir nada.

- Aún recuerdo nuestra fascinante conversación –dijo mientras se comía unas bolitas de chocolate que había sacado de algún sitio de la habitación-. ¿Crees que serías capaz de contestarme a la pregunta pendiente? Os veo más tranquilos hoy, así que me voy a arriesgar.

Bucky rodó los ojos.

- Deberías pasar página.

- Estoy seguro de que fue con el pequeño Steve –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue por Steve por quien me di cuenta?

- Eres demasiado leal como para que no fuese con el pequeño Steve –contestó con naturalidad.

Natasha alzó una ceja, Bucky pudo ver cómo lo hacía desde su posición, como si le diese la razón. Aquello le estaba poniendo nervioso. De alguna forma Tony lo sabía y no importaba que lo negase, Tony ya lo había dado por sentado y parecía imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- La verdadera cuestión ahora es.

Bucky temió la pregunta.

- ¿Qué te detiene ahora para ir a por tu amado capsicle? No está prohibido, ni perseguido, a nadie le importa y es evidente que al ahora gran Steve tampoco.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que dices Stark? –preguntó Natasha.

Tony le miró conteniendo un bufido.

- Es tan obvio –dijo con si realmente lo fuese-. Desde que tuve esa reveladora charla con nuestro súper soldado de plomo todo fue tan obvio que me pregunto cómo es que no hemos llevado a cabo una intervención sobre el asunto…

- ¡No! –saltó Bucky alzándose-. No te metas en esto.

Tony le miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Bucky reaccionaba así desde que llegase. Delante de Tony siempre había sido un ente bastante pasivo.

- No es malo hoy en día.

- No es eso, simplemente no… no es bueno para él.

- ¿Realmente eso importa? –preguntó-. Yo no soy muy bueno para Pepper, pero así estamos… yo soy feliz a su lado y, de alguna forma, ella también al mío. Y no puedo quitarle eso sólo porque yo no la merezca. Lo que importa es que ella es feliz. Pepper se merece ser feliz y no pienso arrebatarle su felicidad.

La forma en la que Stark lo había simplificado le dificultó aún más el encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

- Si el mundo fuese un poco más egoísta y egocéntrico como yo –empezó a decir Tony como si fuese a revelar una verdad universal-, la vida sería más sencilla para muchos. Menos dilemas.

Bucky vio como Natasha asentía sin decir nada, a favor o en contra. Y lo cierto era que tenía razón porque si fuese un poco más egoísta ahora mismo no estaría peleándose con nadie y posiblemente estaría haciendo feliz a Steve, en vez de empeñarse en hacerse sentir un poco más miserable por no ser capaz de alejar a Steve de su vida.

**Fin**

Como siempre, adoro a Tony, pero me cuesta horrores hacerlo bien… Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Espero que Bucky vaya aceptando que tiene que hablar con Steve, pero eso ya se verá a ver qué pasa en el siguiente. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: EloraP, HiddlestonEyes, guest, LadySvart, why a name.


	29. XXIX

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Pues aquí está. He tenido muchas dudas con respecto a este capítulo porque no sé… bueno, espero que les guste. Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. El próximo estará a finales de esta semana o principios de la siguiente.

Pues espero que les guste.

**XXIX**

A veces Bucky podía sentir el miedo extenderse por cada fibra de su piel hasta paralizarle por completo. Su mente se quedaba perdida en un mar negro de recuerdos inconexos cuyo único factor común era el terror que le provocaban. No era como las pesadillas, en ellas podía gritas y pedir ayuda. A veces podía permanecer horas sin moverse, sin saber qué ocurría a su alrededor. La mayoría de esos momentos ocurrían por la noche. Bucky estaba acostumbrado a esos momentos en los que su mente se perdía en la oscuridad, aunque debía admitir que cada vez ocurrían menos a menudo, a veces incluso podía evitarlo cuando se daba cuenta de que se estaba alejando de la realidad y se obligaba a recitar su nombre, número de placa, lugar en el que se encontraba y el año que era. Sin embargo, era difícil evitarlo por la noche. Antes de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya se estaba ahogando en recuerdos de sangre y fuego.

A veces veía a Steve en aquellos extraños sueños que le asolaban. Estaba siempre lleno de sangre y con una mirada feroz que indicaba que aún iba a seguir luchando. En algunas ocasiones Steve era pequeño y tosía sangre a la par que tenía un ataque de asma, otras era grande y se limitaba a lanzarse al peligro sin pensar en que podría terminar muerto. Pero lo peor de ver a Steve en aquellas visiones era cuando su escudo caía y Steve simplemente se dejaba morir en sus manos. Bucky podía revivir ese momento una y otra vez entre recuerdos dolorosos que le sumían en una angustia aún peor.

Bucky temía que Steve descubriese esos momentos en los que su mente le abandonaba y deambulaba perdido en sí mismo, hasta que un día fue consciente de que Steve sabía lo que le ocurría. Había sido de forma casual, justo al salir de uno de esos episodios. Bucky tenía una norma, y esa norma era no mirar a Steve. Durante varios minutos se limitaba a observar el techo, o la pared, hasta que sentía que estaba de nuevo en la realidad repitiendo el que era el mantra de su vida. Pero en aquella ocasión había tenido que mirar a Steve, había necesitado hacerlo porque había sido demasiado real, aún podía sentir su sangre en sus manos. Y había necesitado cerciorarse de que Steve estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada intensa de Steve.

Sus ojos azules brillaban preocupados, pero aliviados y Bucky vio en ellos un destello que le gritaba lo que más temía. Quiso llorar entonces, pero no pudo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve con voz trémula.

Y entonces se percató de que una de las manos de Steve estaba sobre su muñeca, no estaba aferrada a ella, simplemente estaba ahí, sobre ella, tocándola. No era nada especial, no realmente, pero era un nexo de unión entre ambos.

- Sí –contestó sin aire-. Estoy bien.

Siempre que había estado en la cama con Steve, siempre que Steve había estado cerca cuando se había perdido en sí mismo, siempre, siempre que había vuelto a la realidad, sin ninguna excepción, Steve le había estado tocando. A veces había colocado su mano sobre su hombro, otras sobre su mano, o sobre su brazo… Siempre sus cuerpos habían estado en contacto. Y siempre de forma casual. Pero Bucky había estado demasiado aterrorizado y perdido como para haberse dado cuenta de cómo Steve se había deslizado de su lado para romper el contacto que le había devuelto a la realidad.

- Sólo un mal sueño –añadió.

Steve asintió y Bucky se sintió pequeño bajo su mirada. Había demasiados sentimientos impregnados en su mirada, que brillaba con una clarividencia que le dolía demasiado. Steve le amaba, y lo peor era que lo sabía.

Bucky se acercó más a él y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en eso. No quería ser consciente de eso. Pero ya era tarde y Bucky no podía seguir ignorando los sentimientos de Steve por más tiempo. No estaba bien y no era justo para Steve. Pensó en las palabras de Natasha, en las de Clint, las de Tony y las de Sam… Todos le habían dicho lo mismo, pero con diferentes palabras. Steve era feliz a su lado y no merecía que él se la negase. No se merecía que Bucky ignorase sus sentimientos y los rechazase, tomando una decisión que pertenecía legítimamente a Steve. Y lo que él pensase no importaba pòrque quien debía tomar la decisión de si quería o no estar a su lado era Steve y Bucky no tenía ningún derecho a robársela.

Bucky acomodó a Steve entre sus brazos para sorpresa de éste. Quizás Steve fuese más grande, pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían cambiar, y una de ellas era que Bucky siempre le protegería entre sus brazos. Estaba agotado y necesitaba eso, esa pizca de normalidad en su vida. Necesitaba saber que Steve siempre encajaría en su vida. Necesitaba sentirle y ser consciente de que, entre sus brazos, Steve se había sentido un poco más completo, incluso cuando no tenía sentido. Necesitaba dejar de huir por una noche y descansar.

- ¿Está todo bien Buck?

Bucky asintió.

- Sólo necesito descansar Steve –murmuró-. Sólo descansar.

Sólo necesitaba descansar antes de enfrentarse a los sentimientos de Steve.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí todo. El próximo es el último capítulo y estoy bastante nerviosa… espero no decepcionar a nadie. Sin más que decir me despido.

Hasta el próximo!

Agradecimientos: EloraP, guest, Why a name


	30. XXX

Disclaimer: como siempre, el capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo cabeza para hacer algo así.

Aquí está el final. He tardado más de lo que me habría gustado, pero una piensa que va a tener más tiempo en verano, pero no. Eso de que en verano se tiene tiempo para descansar es una falacia. Pero he podido sacar un rato.

Y nada, espero que les guste el final.

**XXX**

Bucky desde aquella noche había querido hablar con Steve, pero había sido más complicado de lo que había esperado. Estaba harto de tener miedo, sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrado a él que no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo enfrentarlo. Pero eso iba a acabar ya, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado…

Escuchó la puerta.

No se movió, ya sabía que era Steve. Posiblemente estuviese preocupado al ver que no salía de la habitación en lo que llevaba de día.

- ¿Se puede?

Bucky asintió con la cabeza y dio unas palmadas en el colchón para indicarle que se sentase a su lado. Steve cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colocó junto a él. Bucky se dejó caer hasta apoyar parte de su cuerpo contra el de Steve y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Bucky miró a Steve de soslayo. No había dormido mucho esos días y su mente estaba hecha un lío, más de lo habitual. Además se había cansado de luchar contra lo que deseaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Nadaba en un fango de anhelo y culpa en el que se ahogaba y del que parecía imposible salir. Y todo para nada, porque veía la forma en la que Steve sonreía a su lado y le miraba como si fuese lo más preciado en su vida, aunque no fuese así.

Era agotador luchar contra lo que ya no tenía solución. Y no importaba que no tuviese sentido, ni lo mereciese, Steve no lo sentía así. No podía seguir ignorando o menospreciando lo que Steve sentía por él. Había llegado el momento de aceptar todo lo que Steve quería darle.

Se sentiría culpable por ello, muchos días le diría a Steve que no lo merecía y que era un idiota por amarle. Pero eso era lo que Steve quería y Bucky no podía seguir negándoselo. Él no estaba ahí para eso. Él estaba junto a Steve para darle todo lo que él pedía, porque lo merecía, incluso cuando estuviese equivocado en su decisión.

Permaneció sentado en la cama y miró al vacío. No quería seguir así, no quería volverse loco.

- Estoy cansado –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Steve no dijo nada.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Bucky podía notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Steve, intuía que iba a pasar algo.

- Estoy cansado de tener miedo –dijo entonces-. No he conocido a nadie más miedica que yo Steve –suspiró.

Notó como Steve cogía aire para decir algo, pero colocó su mano sobre la de él. No era aún su momento para hablar. Ahora le tocaba a él hablar y decir su gran discurso. Ese que llevaba días dando vueltas en su cabeza y del que había huido cada vez que se había presentado una ocasión.

- Te amo desde hace demasiado tiempo Steve –su voz sonó clara-. Recuerdo el miedo que sentí al dame cuenta de que te quería… pero fue peor darme cuenta de que sentías lo mismo. No sé cuando te diste cuenta Steve, pero yo lo sabía, podía ver cómo me mirabas y tenía miedo del día en que fueses consciente de tus propios sentimientos y empezásemos una relación de la que no podría salvarte. Tenía miedo de que nos etiquetasen como invertidos y nos arrestasen o te diesen una paliza… Tenía miedo de no poder protegerte. Tuve miedo durante tanto tiempo que llegué a acostumbrarme a él.

Recordó las palabras de su vecino, de su mirada oscura mientras le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse a él. Después de tanto tiempo estaba siendo capaz de liberarse de él y se sentía tan bien. Se sentía libre, como si abandonase un peso que le había evitado poder salir a la superficie para respirar.

- Cuando vi a Peggy me sentí aliviado, ella era la elegida. Ya no importaba nada porque estarías a salvo Steve. Peggy era perfecta para ti. Guapa, fuerte, decidida, inteligente y te veía por quién realmente eras. Ella veía al mismo chico de Brooklyn que yo.

Volvió a notar como Steve quería decir algo, pero le apretó la mano que aún no había soltado. Pensaba decirlo todo de una vez.

- Morir se sintió bien, me iba en paz –suspiró.

- Bucky… -intentó decir Steve.

Bucky colocó sus dedos de metal sobre sus labios que acallaron la voz de Steve.

- Te dejaba en buenas manos y yo poco más podía hacer por ti. Desde que Zola experimentó conmigo notaba que algo no iba bien. Estaba roto. Morir salvándote la vida fue como un regalo… sólo que no morí –añadió con una sonrisa ladeada levemente-. Volví a ser la cobaya de Zola y poco a poco lo olvidé todo, mi nombre, incluso a ti… Durante demasiado tiempo no fui nadie, era el fantasma del Soldado de Invierno. Entonces llegó Pierce.

Steve se tensó bajo esas palabras. El nombre de Alexander le hacía estremecer y Bucky sabía el por qué; le dolía que hablase de él como si en algún momento hubiese sido realmente bueno para él. Con Zola no pasaba eso, Bucky odiaba a Zola por todo lo que le hizo, pero era distinto con Pierce, porque siempre le trató con cierto grado de humanidad que Bucky no podía ni quería ignorar, por mucho que le doliese a Steve. Algún día Steve lo aceptaría.

- Con Pierce las misiones tuvieron la finalidad de traer la paz. La paz era algo bueno, y por esa paz maté a mucha gente sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Me alivia saber que siempre procuré no herir a nadie, las bajas solían ser objetivos o quizás agentes que se interponían en mi camino, aunque no pude evitar todos los daños colaterales, no pude evitar matar a inocentes… niños… -su voz se quebró al decir eso.

Bucky tuvo que pararse para respirar. Le dolía pensar en todo lo que había hecho en nombre de HYDRA.

- Y entonces llegaste tú, el hombre del puente. Y todo empezó a volver a su sitio, con mucho dolor, pero volvía a ser yo. Volví a ser Bucky. No soy exactamente como el que fui hace 70 años, pero en lo importante volví a ser yo mismo. Volví a amarte y eso ha sido lo más preciado para mí, recordar lo que te quise. Pero entonces volví a tener miedo. Hay costumbres que son difíciles de dejar, supongo –suspiró-. Temía que me amases todavía… yo no te merezco Steve –dijo mirándole de soslayo mientras el otro torcía el gesto-. Tanta sangre en mis manos, con esta oscuridad que jamás me abandonará… no te mereces esto Steve…

Cerró los ojos e intentó luchar contra el nudo que se le empezaba a formar en la garganta. Debía decírselo todo. Steve debía saberlo todo.

- Todos me han intentado convencer de lo contrario, pero es difícil convencerme de algo que para mí está tan claro. Sin embargo, me quieres y no puedo hacer nada contra eso, por más que lo niegue y quiera que permanezcas ignorante, me quieres y no puedo seguir haciéndote esto… negar tus sentimientos, echarlos a un rincón para mirar hacia otro lado. No te mereces eso tampoco. Y yo estoy cansado de tener miedo y de luchar contra mí mismo. No puedo más.

Al decir eso último alzó el rostro para mirar fijamente a Steve.

- Estoy muy cansado Steve –murmuró antes de besar a Steve.

Acercó sus labios a los de Steve con lentitud y cerró los ojos. Los labios de Steve se sentían suaves contra los suyos. Con su brazo derecho rodeó su cuello y tiró de él para ahondar el contacto. Su lengua recorrió los finos y jugosos labios de Steve que no reaccionó con rapidez. Pero a Bucky no le importó. Había mucho que aceptar en ese instante.

- Te amo –le susurró Bucky cuando se separó de él.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Steve que movió los labios sin decir nada. Estaba abrumado después de todo lo que le había dicho.

- Yo… Bucky… yo no… Bucky…

- Shhhh… no hace falta que digas nada ahora Steve –le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Steve asintió con ojos acuosos y volvió a unir sus bocas. En aquel segundo beso Steve fue capaz de saborear a Bucky. Sus labios y lengua reaccionaron. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, intentando recordar cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Bucky podía notarle temblar suavemente y se dejó rodear por sus brazos. Fue un beso lento, tortuosamente lento que había anhelado desde hacía demasiado tiempo y que sabía a gloria.

Por primera vez desde que Molly le gritase en la cara su perverso amor por Steve, Bucky se sintió bien consigo mismo. Todo estaba bien por primera vez en lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad. Su cuerpo se sintió más liviano y respirar no se sintió tan agotador.

Al romper ese segundo contacto los dos se abrazaron y se dejaron caer en la cama. Bucky acogió a Steve en su pecho, como siempre había hecho. Podía sentir lo perdido que se sentía en ese momento en el que sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

- Soy feliz Steve –dijo entonces-. No me arrepiento de nada. Si para tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más tuviese que pasar por lo mismo, no me importaría… Soy feliz a tu lado Steve.

Steve comenzó a llorar, pero Bucky no se preocupó por eso. Estaba seguro de que esas palabras no eran las que él querría escuchar, no después de todo por lo que ambos habían pasado. Pero Bucky necesitaba decirlas en voz alta porque eran sinceras y ahora que había empezado a hablar de sus sentimientos, parecía imposible guardarse nada. Si era capaz de hacer feliz a Steve, de amarle como él deseaba, entonces todo había merecido la pena.

- Te quiero tanto Buck –le escuchó decir.

Bucky besó sus cabellos.

- Lo sé Stevie.

- Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes –continuó entre sollozos-. Tuviste que morir para que yo fuese consciente…

Bucky besó su frente y asintió al ser consciente de que Steve lo había sabido desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

- Y ahora no sabía qué hacer Bucky, estaba tan contento con el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado que jamás pensé… ni por un instante…

Los dos habían vivido en la misma época y habían aprendido a convivir con el miedo y el conformismo que traía consigo el silencio. Se habían acostumbrado demasiado a él y habían perdido mucho tiempo.

- No tenemos remedio Steve –dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero ahora estamos bien.

Bucky estaba muy seguro de eso. Tenían el futuro ante ellos y no pensaba seguir malgastando el tiempo que la vida le había regalado junto a Steve con miedo. No cuando finalmente se había liberado de él.

- Vamos a estar bien.

Se sintió extraño al decir esas palabras, y más al creer ciegamente en ellas. Notó a Steve asentir con la cabeza y sonrió genuinamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora que finalmente se había liberado de la carga del silencio se sentía liviano. Ya no sentía que se ahogaba a cada instante y, de repente, el futuro se mostraba más brillante junto a Steve. Se sentía bien.

- Vamos a estar bien –repitió en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

Notó como Steve asentía con la cabeza y le escuchó reír.

- Hemos sido unos idiotas –le escuchó decir.

Y Bucky se rio con él, tenía razón; habían sido unos idiotas.

- Pero ahora somos dos idiotas que están juntos –replicó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Steve alzó la mirada y Bucky buscó sus ojos. Los dos estaban sonriendo. No era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que se habían encontrado, pero sí era la primera vez que no escondían ni un rastro de tristeza. Steve buscó sus labios y le dio un beso corto y casto.

- Te quiero –le murmuró.

- _Te quiero_ –susurró Bucky en ruso contra sus labios.

Bucky fue consciente de que aquel momento era perfecto. Steve seguía sintiendo que no encajaba en ese nuevo mundo. Bucky seguía siendo un asesino con recuerdos rotos y demasiada sangre en sus manos. Ese instante pasaría y habría días difíciles para ambos. Sin embargo, ese efímero momento era perfecto, y jamás podría olvidarlo. Y serían los momentos como ese por los que merecería la pena seguir luchando por vivir junto a Steve.

**Fin**

Se acabó. Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo. Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que ha leído el fic y ha tenido paciencia para llegar hasta el final sin desesperarse cada vez que he tardado más de la cuenta. Muchas gracias por todo y especial mención a esas personas que además han decidido dedicar unos minutos de su vida en dejar un comentario, es vida para mí.

Antes de irme, en esta ocasión voy a contestar los reviews, así que si hay alguna duda o queráis comentar algo, intentaré contestaros sin tardar demasiado.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, HiddlestonEyes, EloraP, guest

Y antes de irme dejo un link para una playlist que he hecho pensando en este fic (sólo hay que quitar los puntos intermedios):

H.t.t.p.:././.8.t.r.a.c.k.s...c.o.m./k.a.r.a.s.u.–.s.a.n./.m.o.m.e.n.t.s.–.v.o.l.–.i.–.s.t.u.c.k.y.–.f.a.n.m.i.x


End file.
